Since When Has Our Relationship Ever Been Easy?
by blueflower1594
Summary: Globgor and Eclipsa didn't just glance at each other and decide they were going to be together whether it was wrong or right. They knew each other for a long time. Their relationship went through many stages. They had a story. A story everyone refused to tell. Until now that is. This is the forbidden love story of the true king and queen of Mewni.
1. Prologue

**At last. After three and a half years, it's time to crack my knuckles and write fanfiction again. I'm honestly very shocked by the lack of fanfiction revolving around Eclipsa's family. Globgor doesn't even have a character filter on ! Like, WHAT?!**

**Very well. Then I shall take matters into my hands. **

**I'll warn you now, this story isn't going to be very plot-heavy. Oh, there's an overall plot, but it's more about living out the daily lives of Globgor and Eclipsa up until the point of their imprisonment. I'm going to use all the tiny glimpses of info given to us about their past and do what I can to create an accurate timeline for them. Each chapter will be divided based on their current ages. If I get a new filler idea for some point in their lives, I'll create bonus chapters to add on. Okay, I think I covered everything, so read on and enjoy!**

**Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, this story will be canon for my muse Globgor, as I'm writing what I honestly believed plausible for his character!**

_Prologue_

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away lived a beautiful princess. She was young, only seven, but very intelligent for her age. She was the kind of girl who always asked 'why' and would gladly face any danger just to feed her curiosity. She was a bit selfish, but not in a mean way. It wasn't that she didn't care about other people. She just found her own feelings to be important too and often felt like she was the only one who thought so too. It wasn't fair that she was always so lonely and bored staying in the Butterfly Castle all day! Why did everyone have to fight all the time? It would be much more fun if everyone just played together instead. This princess' name was Eclipsa. _

_Now, far away from Butterfly Castle lived a young monster, only eight. He was a boy of no origin. That is, no one knew where he came from Not even him. He just showed up one day, a hungry toddler digging in the trash. When it became apparent that the monster child was a Size-Shifter, a rare and deadly breed of monster, the locals took turns taking care of the child. Eventually the boy performed odd jobs in order to earn himself some food and a place to sleep. Times were rough for monsters. No one was too young to offer a helping hand. Not that this bothered him. He liked making himself useful. This monster child's name was Globgor. _

_Eclipsa and Globgor. Two children who came from races that despised each other. Although they currently didn't know each other, the day would come when they would fall madly in love with each other. They'd give up everything to be with one another and become the most infamous villains in all of Mewni. Their actions would cause them to be loathed and feared for many centuries to come. _

_This is their story, and it's time to tell it. _

"Yo, this brochure is the bomb!"

"There's only one act though…"

"Yeah, but it's only the best act of the kingdom!"

"Yeah, show some respect, man! Oh wait, ssh! Here we go!"

The boy quieted down as their leader stepped out from behind the makeshift curtains that had been put on display for them. It was their homeboy, Prince Jushtin. He carried his usual air of confidence as he held a microphone up to his mouth.

"Yo, yo, how ya'll doing tonight? You doing good?"

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

"Eh, could've used some snacks…."

The other Boy-Prince Cru looked at old man Whizzbag with disdain. Pea-Pea had to nudge him in order to help him get realize how stupid and thoughtless he was being. The man was hip, but he was always spouting utter nonsense.

Jushtin didn't seem to notice. Instead, he did a little turn and gestured with grandeur towards the curtains. "Yeah, yeah, I thought so! So allow me to be the one to introduce you to the one, the only, the princess Eclipsa!"

The Cru burst into applause as a small child with curly head of dark green hair stepped out onto the makeshift stage. She giggled as she showed off the large hat, long boa, and sequins blouse and skirt. She walked just like her uncle instructed her, holding her arms out so she didn't trip.

"Eclipsa is wearing a fabulous outfit put together by her favorite uncle!" Jushtin walked alongside his niece as he continued his narration. "Now, this isn't a look that can work with just any young lady! No, for most it would be trying too hard. However, due to the princess' pale skin and uniquely colored hair, the extravagance helps bring out her facial features, most notably those precious spades on her cheeks!"

"Ooooooooh!" The cru leaned forward, watching in awe of the seven-year-old's modeling skills.

Jushtin snapped his fingers and waved his hips side to side. "That's right, Clippy! Strut your stuff! Bring your style to life! Unce, unce, unce, unce!"

"You're so beautiful, princess!" Sazmo sounded breathless as he held out a hand to the little model. When she gave him a high-five, he grabbed he fell back and let his bros catch him. "She touched me! I got the angel's touch! I'm never washing this hand again!"

Eclipsa continued to giggle and blush at all the attention she was getting. She was about to turn around to get dressed in her next outfit when she looked down and noticed something was amiss. "Oh no! Uncle Jushtin! I got it wrong! My shirt is on backwards!"

Jushtin took a quick glance at her before smirking at his friends. "You heard the little lady, boys! Backwards shirts are the new in! Follow the lead if you want to stay up with the times!"

Eclipsa watched in amazement before bursting into a fit of laughter as all the boys proceeded to turn their shirts backwards.

The group went silent as the doors to the castle suddenly burst open. In walked several members of the Mewman army being lead by an irate Solaria. A growl could be heard before she even had a chance to throw down her helmet. She swore and shook her head, even as several members of the castle staff appeared before her.

"Mommy's home!" Eclipsa quickly ran in the direction of her mother, followed closely by her uncle.

"Your majesty, did you manage to disband the monster soldiers from our outpost?" someone pleaded while trying to stay out of the queen's way.

"Of course we did! But at what cost? We lost too many of our men!" Solaria ran a hand over her face as she continued to move forward, seemingly unaware of the small girl running at her heels.

"Mommy! Mommy, Uncle Jushtin and I are having a fashion show! Come and see!"

"We need to be find a way to lower their numbers _before_ they reach the battlefield!" Solaria reached for some documents passed on to her by one of the court members. She gave it a read over while she continued. "Where do these beasts keep coming from? I swear, they're breeding just to spite us!"

Eclipsa wasn't discouraged. "Mommy! Mommy, come see!"

"How do they keep finding our outposts? Is someone giving them intel? Oh wait, it's those Avarians, isn't it? They've been flying around and spying on us! I knew we should have stationed the Ponyheads on air patrol! But no! They're just too good for that!"

"Mommy, look at what I'm wearing! Come see! Come-" Eclipsa stopped her insistent pleading once Jushtin placed a jeweled hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her in an apologetic way.

"Clippy, I think your mom is busy right now." he whispered. He started to guide her back over to his Cru. "Let's continue the show and maybe she can meet up with us later, m'kay?"

Eclipsa's smiled faded. She looked at the floor dejectedly. She wouldn't cry. She knew her mother had the most important job in all of Mewni, but she was getting busier every day. She never got to see her anymore. Of course she was grateful to have her Uncle Jushtin to play with, but she missed the days she had the majority of her mother's time.

She wished the monsters would just leave them alone. They always kept her mom so busy. And so angry.

"Your majesty, should we call up a meeting with the High Commission so you can share what you saw?"

"I will in a couple of hours." Solaria finally stopped her tirade in order to turn around and look at her retreating family with a smile. "In case you didn't hear, I've received a personal invitation to a fashion show."

Eclipsa instantly spun around with a happy gasp. She charged forward and leapt into her mother's outstretched arms. The queen chuckled at her daughter's delight before looking up at her brother.

"Why's your shirt on backwards?"

Jushtin simply clicked his tongue and gave her a piteous look. "You haven't heard that the backwards shirt is what's in right now? You make me sad, little sister. You make me sad."

Far from the Butterfly Castle stood a tavern filled with a variety of different monsters. Its popularity helped make it into a large, but still rather beat-up looking place. The latter was due to the fact that this is where monster army came to either boast of their victories or rage at their losses. Whatever the case was, the patrons always hung on their every word. Those who fought for monster kind were considered heroes, even if they didn't always come home with good news.

Today had turned out to be one of those days.

"I swear, the next time I see that pompous queen, I'm going to scratch out those annoying cheek marks of hers!"

"Oh, then why didn't you do that today, Rex?"

"What? Are you saying it was my fault?"

"You always do this! Everytime you come home empty, you brag about-"

"You act as if you did much better!"

"Guys, guys, we did manage to take out a lot of her soldiers-"

"Oh, putting a happy face on things? Yeah! Tell that to the families going to sleep hungry tonight!"

"Oh enough already!" an Slime Man soldier sighed while pouring himself a drink. He turned to the other residents with an apologetic smile. "I'm truly sorry to all of you. This whining isn't what you want to hear. You all deserve to hear our words of grandeur and promise. Take hope. What I take from this battle is that we posed as a threat to the wicked queen. We struck fear into her heart! I can feel it!"

"Slime, stop talking. Please. They don't want to be coddled. They want the facts!" A Frog Man grumbled. He looked down at his empty tankard and snarled. "Where the heck is the brat? OIE! GLOBGOR!"

An eight-year-old boy with scraggly light pink hair and a green tunic jumped nearby. He had been so enraptured by the story of the soldiers that he had forgotten he was supposed to be working. He quickly grabbed the pitcher and refilled the Frog Man's drink. "Sorry about that! Won't happen again!"

"Hey, can we get some goat-pig over here? We're starving!" a Septarian called.

Globgor took a pencil from behind his pointy ear and jotted down in a little notepad. "Of course! Right away!"

"And while you're at it, my armor needs to be washed," another monster said, tossing said object over to the boy.

"Yeah, mine too!"

"Same here!"

"Actually a wash sounds pretty great!"

Pretty soon, a pile of chest plates were poured on top of the young monster. Somehow a small hand managed to pop out of the top and give a thumbs-up. "I'm on it! I'll get these right back to all of you!" his muffled voice called.

Globgor was met with a piteous chuckle as he finally managed to pull himself out of the heavy armor. He was met with the amused eyes of Gooblah, the only other Size-Shifter in Mewni. He was a much darker red than Globgor was, donned many battle scars, and had a long wisp of white hair as well as a beard. At the moment, he was sitting at a table, trying not to laugh at plight of his only brethren.

"Aw, what's so funny?" Globgor didn't enjoy being laughed at. It meant that the person doing it didn't take him seriously. He attempted to save face by striding over to the bar to fetch his cleaning gear by keeping his nose up in the air.

"Those boys could use you as a personal hanky, and you would thank them for it," old man Gooblah chuckled.

"And why shouldn't I? They're out there fighting for our lives against the evil Mewmans! The least I can do is offer my services to them when they get back!" Globgor kneeled down and began scrubbing the blood and grime off the armor.

"It's admirable that you respect them, but that doesn't mean they need to treat you so rudely."

"They're just blowing off steam. Plus they want to toughen me up! Everyone's expecting me to join when I get older!"

"Right. Because we're Size-Shifters. A rare and deadly breed of monsters." A sullen look appeared on the monster's face as he stared into his drink. He didn't seem to hold the title with much pride.

Globgor looked at him. "I hear you used to say that with vigor. Why are you such a coward now?"

Gooblah smirked. "It's cowardly to not want to fight anymore? To find it all pointless?"

"You're letting everyone down. We were unstoppable when you were going around eating Mewmans. These men wouldn't be disappointed right now if you would just kill the queen!"

"You weren't even born yet, how would you know?" the older man sighed as he looked over at the young, loud soldiers. "I'm sorry I'm the only other Size-Shifter and yet such a disappointment. I know you want a big, scary monster to look up to. I just…..I had an epiphany, you know? This war, what we're carrying on with….there's no winning it. Not with how we're doing it. We hit them, they hit back harder, and then we hit harder, and eventually we all just wind up setting ourselves on fire."

Globgor finally stood up. "It won't have to be that way once we dominate the Mewmans and make them our slaves!"

A frown appeared on the other's face. "But now what would that make us? I thought we were fighting for fair treatment. That doesn't sound very fair."

"The Mewmans will never treat us fairly! It's bad enough that you won't fight, but now why are you taking _their_ side?"

"I'm not. I just want there to be peace. I've seen too many of my friends die from everyone's stubbornness and pride. There has to be another way. Somehow." Gooblah turned back to his drink, seeming to prefer seeing his own reflection rather than the incredulous look on the younger boy's face. "Anyhow…..have you found a bed for tonight?"

Globgor grumbled and looked away. "No. Today's work was for food. You think if I harvest your crops tomorrow, you could let me sleep in your house tonight?"

Gooblah chuckled and gave a small smile. "Sounds like a deal." He still didn't look up from his drink.

Before Globgor could speak to him further, he got another call from the soldiers, one of them complaining that his chair was uneven. He gave his elder a grateful nod before heading off to tend to the needs of the customers.

Gooblah watched the boy, a somber look on his face. Globgor….he really was a good kid. But growing up alone in the middle of a war was filling his heart with anger and hatred. He didn't want to bring peace to Mewni. He wanted to see Mewmans either die or serve monsters. If he was this ruthless as child, what would he become once he reached adulthood? Any semblance of love would be removed, leaving only a bloodthirsty tyrant. Stump help the Mewmans when the boy learned how to increase in size.

It didn't look like things would be getting better in the future. And for that, his old heart truly went out to his fellow Size-Shifter. If times were different, maybe Globgor would've grown up to be a noble, valiant monster. But with the way things were now, he had no doubt though that the boy would grow up to become an unintentional villain.


	2. CH1-Never Been Good at Making Friends

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your love and support for the prologue of this story! I hope you continue to like what you see! This next chapter takes place a few weeks after the prologue, so our star-crossed lovers are still children at this point. Without further ado, let's continue!**

**PS-Ugh, I'm sorry, but Globgor and Eclipsa won't meet until the next chapter! It just felt right to stop the chapter where it did. I hope you all enjoy this little extra backstory for our main heroes! Take heart in the fact that by the end of the chapter, they're on their way to meeting each other!**

**Ages**

**Globgor: 8**

**Eclipsa: 7**

_CH1-I'm Not Good at Making Friends_

Booted feet skid down the stairs as the Solarian Warrior sped towards the entrance in order to meet up with her most adored queen. She had her arms filled with paperwork as she took the stairs two at a time. Of course, this caused her to drip and send her work flying. She mentally cursed as she quickly gathered them up again.

"Mina, what's taking you so long?"

Mina jumped and zipped over to the side of the Her Majesty. She gave a sharp salute, making sure to stand tall and proud. "Ma'am, please forgive my tardiness, ma'am!"

Solaria raised an eyebrow. "Is that toast in your mouth?"

The young woman was quiet before she spit out the offensive breakfast that she had stuffed in her mouth at the last minute.

The queen sighed, but smiled at the loyal soldier regardless. "Well, it's nice of you to finally show up. I really don't want to attend this pointless negotiation without my support group." She threw a saddle on her unicorn as she continued to grumble. "Just the very thought of sitting in the same room with these savages is enough to make me want to lose my lunch."

Mina didn't look much happier. "With all due respect my Queen, why'd ya agree to even toy with the idea of talking things out?"

"Believe me, if it was up to me alone, I'd strike our enemies down while their guard is down." Solaria made a fist and glared, as if she could see her hated foes right in front of her. "However, the High Commission 'strongly suggested' that we attempt a temporary truce with the monsters. Their attacks on the castle have been too frequent."

"Ah, so what?" Mina took a battle pose and threw a few mock punches. "If they try anything, me and the rest of the Solarian Warriors will show 'em what for! Just like we have been!"

Solaria put a hand on the young woman's shoulder and lead her off the side. "Yes, Mina. My warriors' loyalty and strength are second to none, particularly yours. However, I can't take the risk. I can't allow any of my servants to be harmed, or the loved ones of my allies…" The queen held a hand up to the balcony of Eclipsa's room. "Not to mention the princess of Me-"

Her words cut off as a small body suddenly leaped from the spot she was pointing, giving a little cry as she landed squarely in the bushes below.

"Eclipsa!" Solaria ran over to the bush and immediately dug her daughter out. She held her up and examined her for any injuries. She seemed fine with just a few sticks and twigs sticking out of her curls.

Eclipsa looked sheepish as she went under visual interrogation. "Eheh…..Hey Mommy. I thought you'd be gone by now…"

Solaria, seeing her daughter was unharmed, set the small girl back on to the ground. Okay, worried mommy was done. Time for angry mommy. "Eclipsa, what in the name of corn were you thinking?! Did you _actually_ jump down from your balcony like some sort of crazy beast?! Answer me, Eclipsa!"

The princess sighed and put on a familiar face of guilt. Anyone could tell that the girl had been scolded like this many times in the past. She was used to it, but didn't really enjoy upsetting her mother all the same. "I-I was aiming for the bushes…..I made it, didn't I? Aren't you impressed?"

"My pride in your courage and agility is not what's important here! I told you to stay in your room!"

"But Mommy, I can't anymore!" Eclipsa wailed, giving her curls a sharp tug. "I want to go outside! I haven't been outside the castle in so long! I'm going crazy!"

Solaria sighed. She knelt down beside her daughter and patted the top of her head. "Yes my sweet, I understand. It must be hard for your free spirit to be contained as much as it is. However, that doesn't change the fact that the monsters have made it unsafe for all of us, most especially a young girl like you. One day you'll be able to go about freely without a care in the world. but not until we've put those monsters in their place."

Eclipsa couldn't suppress her groan. That was all she ever heard. No Eclipsa, you can't do _this_ because of monsters, you can't do _that_ because of monsters, only after monsters are _gone,_ Eclipsa. This wasn't fair. How long was this fight going to go on? Mewmans and monsters had been fighting for what she was pretty sure was her entire life. What if this went on forever? What if she was never free?

"Mommy…..I'm tired of this. I'm so lonely…."

Solaria sighed again and closed her eyes. She shook her head, her long braid swishing back and forth. "Lonliness. Such nonsense. One thing a royal should never feel is lack of companionship. There's always someone around, needing your immediate attention, and then another person right on top of them." She opened her eyes. "Still…I understand you're still young and are not yet burdened with the heavy weight of running a kingdom. I can understand why you would still feel the need for companionship."

Solaria turned her head to look at her purple-haired companion. "Mina, you'll stay behind and keep Eclipsa company."

Well, _that_ wasn't meant with a positive response.

"WHAT?!" both girls cried in horror.

"B-But your majesty! Y-You need me beside you in case the negotiation goes south, which I'm pretty sure is more likely to happen than not! I can't just stay here and be the kid's babysitter!" Mina wailed, giving the young princess an accusatory look, as if she was personally out to get the warrior.

Her words were instantly silenced by the steely glare given to her by the queen. "That 'kid' is your future queen, Mina. I'd advise you to watch your tongue."

Mina gulped. "Y-Yes, your majesty. I meant no disrespect…"

"But Mommy, I don't want to play with Mina! She's crazy!" She exchanged an unkind look with the warrior before continuing. "Plus, I want to be around kids my own age! I mean, I love Uncle Jushtin, but I'm tired of being around adults all the time!"

"Well, I'd hardly call your uncle an 'adult', but…." Solaria nodded. "I do understand where you're coming from." She once again looked at Mina. "Go fetch the princesses from the Spiderbite and Ponyhead families. They should be in the courtyard with their parents. Send them a formal invitation for a playdate with Princess Eclipsa."

Mina saluted her queen before zipping off to carry out her commands.

Eclipsa looked up at her mother with a large smile. "Thank you, Mommy! Now staying inside won't be so bad! This is going to be a lot of fun!"

_I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong…._

This was _way_ worse that being alone.

Oh sure, Eclipsa enjoyed herself a nice cup of tea as much as the next girl, but she could do with far more entertaining company. She had thought hanging around kids her own age would allow her to get away from the boringness and dreariness of politics, but not so. Not so. The princesses from the Ponyhead and Spiderbite Kingdom were just as obsessed with talking about the future of Mewni. For crying out loud, they weren't even queens yet! Didn't anyone just want to have a good chat with a spot of tea?

"The monsters still consider us one of them, despite our totally clear alliance with the Mewmans! They just, won't get the memo!" Pom-pom Ponyhead said with an eyeroll.

Grissy Spiderbite nodded, resting a hand against her swollen cheek. "I hear you, but count yourself lucky! At least you don't live next door a monster stronghold. It's almost impossible to go anywhere without running into their ugly little faces. Not even the spiders can keep them out!"

Eclipsa tiredly dipped a finger in her tea. "Hey, do you girls want to play hide-and-seek or something?"

"-If they go around killing all your spiders, you guys may have to rename your kingdom!"

Eclipsa blinked. Did they not hear her? "Or maybe we could draw something?"

"-don't be ridiculous. The Forest of Unlikely Spiderbites will always have spiders on stand by. Trust me, the breeding is insane."

Eclipsa leaned back in her seat, staring straight up at the ceiling. Well, this was the absolute worst. If she stayed there much longer, she was pretty sure she was going to die. Or fall asleep. One of the two.

Her dark eyes looked around the playroom, desperate for something to occupy herself lest she be defeated by the iron grip of boredom. The talk between the other princesses was just white noise to her by this point. The Butterfly princess did manage to brighten up a bit as she saw a lone guitar sitting in the left corner of the room. How long had _that_ been there?

Without even excusing herself, Eclipsa made her way over to the instrument. She giggled mischievously as she put the strap over her shoulder and gently touched the strings. It was time to liven up this dreary tea party a bit!

Eclipsa lifted her hands and began slamming heavy notes out of the guitar, the noise somehow sounding like a high-pitched wail. The princess bobbed her head sharply to the music, sticking her tongue as she felt the harsh sound ring deliciously through her body. Yeah! Nothing made her feel as free as the sound of her blaring music!

Sadly, her guests didn't share her enthusiastic opinion.

"What are you doing, Eclipsa?!" Grissy groaned, covering her ears and shaking her head.

Pon-pon was in a state of near panic. "Grissy, help! I don't have hands to cover my ears! This is torture!"

"What? It's just music!" Eclipsa called over the sound of her tunes.

"That is not music! I've heard music, that ain't it!" Pon-pon wailed.

Grissy quickly snatched the instrument from Eclipsa, holding it away at arm's length. "Why can't you play like a normal person? A calm, classical tune? Hammering away like is barbaric and an insult to my ears!"

Eclipsa gave a small smile while shrugging good-naturedly. "I don't have anything against slow music, but what I was doing was a new form of music I've seen some Mewmans do. Doesn't it sound so exciting? Really gets into your blood, right?"

The princesses stared at her, their faces clearly lost on the notion.

"…You're so weird," Pon-pon said.

"I guess it's not your fault though." Grissy adjusted the guitar so that she was holding it in a position that could be played. "I mean, just like at your mother. It seems madness is just a key factor in the Butterfly bloodline." With that, the Spiderbite princess began to strum a quiet melody while humming an old song passed down by her people.

"…" Eclipsa watched the two play for a moment before deciding she could be spending her time doing something better. Almost instinctively, her mauve-colored eyes roamed over to the window positioned behind her.

…..

In retrospect, if she stayed in a location that had Mewman adults, she didn't have to worry about coming under harm's way. They'd protect her and she would still be able to get a little fresh air.

But what would her mother say?

…..

Eclipsa didn't bother to give the princesses another glance before making her escape.

The rat had been minding his own business in his little self-made hole. He hadn't been bothering anyone. He had just been collecting a few unwanted scraps of food in order to store away for later. So of course, when he saw a tiny scrap of cheese delivered right in front of his hole, of course he didn't think anything of it. Maybe the monster residing here had noticed his presence and had decided to provide him with a welcome to the neighborhood party.

His theory was quickly crushed once the minute he left his safe haven, a small, red form leaped on top of his back and pressed a stick against his neck from behind.

"You've met your match, you pest!" the tiny monster cried. No matter how hard the rat ran and tried to buck off his captor, he didn't gain his release. Instead, he felt himself being steered against his will towards the wall he had been living in. Instead of being sent straight into his hole however, he was sent headfirst into the solid wall. His world began to spin as he finally submitted to the terrible beast and slumped on to the ground. He gave one last thrash before his world went dark. The last thing he saw was two sets of eyes on top of one another, all four gleaming at him with satisfaction.

"Well, that's it! I got 'em all!" Globgor declared as he returned to his average size. He picked up the rodent he had just rendered unconscience and tossed it in the pile of the rest of his captive pests. There had to have at least been a little over a dozen.

"So you did. Heh. I guess you really do have a bright future as a soldier, if that's how quickly you can dispatch your enemies." Gooblah gestured towards the front door with his head. "Now, if you could just carry them out, I'll be happy to-"

He stopped his words as he watched the young monster gobble up the pile of KO'd rodents as if they were nothing more than a pile of potato chips. "Did you say something?" Globgor asked, before slurping up a tail like it was a noodle.

Gooblah grimaced. "Um, no. Nothing." He handed the boy a large sack tied with a knot on the top. "Here. Breakfast and lunch in exchange for you handling my little rodent problem."

Globgor took the package hesitantly. "Our deal was just for breakfast."

The older man shrugged. "Yeah, well, everyone deserves a break once in awhile, and I had a little extra food."

Globgor shook his head and sat the sack on the floor. He opened it and began handing the other back some of the food. "Then it should be going to the really young kids, or the crippled, or the sick. I don't need any handouts. I can earn my keep."

"I can't tell if you're selfless or just stubborn."

"Well, what about you?" Globgor folded his arms and gave the man a frown. "Are you seriously going to meet the Monster Carver in person and _not_ bite her head off?"

Gooblah sighed, obviously having had this conversation many times. "Honestly Globgor, it hurts me to hear you say that. This is a sit-down. We agreed to meet in peaceful terms. You would have us go back on our word?"

"For the sake of monsterkind, I would."

"Then you have no honor. And that makes you no better than Solaria." Despite his rising temper, Gooblah didn't take joy the offended and even hurt look that appeared on the boy's face. Still, he had no father to teach him these things. The two of them only shared a kinship due to being the only Size-Shifters in Mewni….maybe even in the whole multiverse. They were hardly family to each other. That didn't stop the older of the two from feeling sorry for the younger though. It was hard having to watch a hardworking child be corrupted by the selfish mistakes of adults. There didn't seem to be anything he could do to help him though.

Globgor snatched up his breakfast before heading to the door. "I don't know why they agreed to your stupid sit-down plan. As if the Monster Carver would ever form any kind of truce. We had her backed into a corner with the attacks on Butterfly Castle! We could be taking the whole place right now!"

Gooblah frowned. "Oh? 'We'? I wasn't aware you were out there risking your life with all the adults."

Globgor glared. "She'll smite you the minute she lays eyes on you!"

"Then she will be the villain, not me."

"You're an old fool. You deserve whatever happens to you." With a slam of the door, Globgor was gone.

A melancholy sigh escaped Gooblah as he listened to the boy run off.

"Maybe, child. Maybe."

—

Globgor grumbled angrily to himself as he quickly scarfed down his hard-earned breakfast. He didn't have time to waste. Not on breakfast and not on that foolish old man he had the misfortune of sharing his breed with. He needed to get down by the river and see if his net caught any fish last night.

As he was scarfing down the last bit, his ears perked up at the sound of nearby laughter. His face twitched as he looked to the side to see a group of monster kids playing with a ball nearby. They were playing keep away from one member, who still seemed to be enjoying himself regardless. They teasingly pushed each other followed by endless bouts of laughter and cheering.

….

Globgor shook his head at their childish behavior. How could they act so carefree like that? Didn't they know that the adults were out there fighting for their very lives? That at any moment the Mewmans could come and steal away their home? Their food? Their very livelihood? Monsters were being robbed of everything they held dear, and what were these guys doing? Playing a game, like it was the most important thing going on in their dull lives.

Globgor stood up and straightened his tunic out. He didn't have time for such nonsense. _He_ knew what was truly important. Every monster needed to lend a hand if they were ever going to win this war. Let them have their ridiculous games. He had fish to deliver.

"_But Globgor, you're not even a teen yet! Aren't you due a little fun before you actually grow up?" _

The boy blinked in surprise before looking up to find the owner of the voice. Once he saw who it was, he simply rolled his eyes and continued on his trek to the river. "Not now Banana Hat Muscle Whale. I have work to do."

The muscular mammal floated after his creator. _"C'mon, why don't you ask them if you can play too?"_

"Ha! I wouldn't be caught dead!"

"_You act like you're so tough, but I'm starting to think you're just a snob!"_

"It's called being an adult!" Globgor hissed. He hadn't stopped walking. "Not that you would know what that is, considering you're not even real!" He crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in indignation. "I'm not going to be one of those kids who act like everything is fine and there aren't monsters out there fighting and dying for us. Not only is it a disservice to monsterkind, but everyone is already expecting things from me. Don't you realize what it means to be a Size-Shifter? When I learn how to increase my size, there's nothing that will stop me from bringing justice to my people. I'll be able to swallow up an army in one gulp! I'm going to be the best soldier ever! And a soldier doesn't waste time acting like a fool, playing a bunch of mindless games. Let the kids do that. This monster already decided to grow up!"

Banana Hat grinned teasingly. _"Yeaaaah. You're really grown up, being so lonely you had to make up an imaginary friend to keep you company!"_

"That's it. I just decided you lose again Lord Ridex. It's canon now."


	3. CH2-Found You

**At long last, we've come to the true beginning of our story! This is the chapter where our lovely couple finally meets! It's a pretty long chapter too! Much longer than the first two were! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who's been reading and liking this story! It means a lot to me!**

**Ages**

**Globgor: 8**

**Eclipsa: 7**

Prologue /CH1/CH2

_CH2-Found You_

Now there was no reason for anyone to come up to Eclipsa and accuse her of being lost. No, no, being lost was when you had no idea where you were. She knew very well she was in the Forest of Unlikely Spiderbites. She just wasn't sure _where_ in the forest she was. In her defense, she hadevery intention of playing where the adults were, but as it turned out a strange insect that she had never seen before crossed her path. It looked like a dragonfly with two heads. She _had_ to follow it, of course. If she didn't, there was a good chance she would spend the rest of her life wondering if she had been seeing things. She just needed to get one quick peak and then she would return where it was safe.

Well, the little scamp had forced quite a chase out of her before shifting from a horizontal flight to a vertical one. That was quite unfair. How was she supposed to get a good look now? As much as the princess didn't like to give up, she couldn't figure out a way to continue her pursuit. She supposed the only choice she had left was to return where she came from.

This is how she came to the unfortunate realization she wasn't sure which direction she had come from.

Eclipsa wasn't scared though. Her mother had taught her what to do should she ever lose her way. All she needed to do was find a river and follow it to the nearest village. All rivers lead to civilization. So she took a moment to listen keenly for the sound of running water and then went on her way.

She definitely hadn't been in this part of the forest before, but it was nothing to be concerned about. If she was going to be queen one day, she needed to get a thorough look at the homes of her allies anyway. In a way, she supposed this unexpected trail was a bit of a blessing.

Eventually she came cross the river she had been seeking, causing her to smile brightly. Honestly, if the result wouldn't be her immediate grounding, Eclipsa wished her mother could know about this and see how she had utilized her mother's survival skills in order to find her way. Now all she had to do was stick beside it and find a Mewman village.

At least, that's what she had been planning to do.

Before we continue, let's talk about theory ironically enough named the Butterfly Effect. This theory revolves around the belief that every miniscule decision or action you go through sets your fate in motion. Change even the slightest detail, and your fate will be altered. The most common used example for this theory is the idea that something as minimal as a butterfly beating its wings can have the surprising influence of the details of future tornado.

Why bring this up? Because as it just so happens, one little object—a pebble to be precise—just so happened to be resting in the princesses' path without her knowing. Because of this, the girl found herself not walking along the bank of the river, but rather falling straight_ into_ it.

And honestly, who knows how her life would've turned out if she hadn't.

Eclipsa didn't even have the chance to yell before she was suddenly underwater, staring into a few dozen pairs of fish eyes. She had come face-to-face with full fishing net. Pure survival instincts had her clawing on the net, wanting to catch herself before she was swept through the current. In a desperate attempt to regain her footing, she wound up accidentally tearing a hole through the net. This caused the captured fish to charge for their freedom, overwhelming Eclipsa and forcing her to lose her grip on the net. She frantically tried to reach for it again, but all she did was manage to get hit in the face with fleeing fish.

Now genuine fear was starting to rise in the usually unflinching child. She couldn't get a hold of herself. She was going to run out of air. What was she going to do?!

Well apparently, she was going to be suddenly yanked out of the water and then, before she even had time to process what happened, she would be tossed aside like a broken sword. Because that's exactly what wound up happening.

Eclipsa felt her mauve eyes roll in their sockets as she struggled to process what just happened. Well, at least she was above water. Her body shook as heavy coughs racked through her body. She hacked and sputtered a few times before she slowly managed to sit up from her discarded position. She was surprised to see a head of….light pink….hair leaning over the bank of the river.

"No! No, no, my fish! My fish! I can't lose them! I need those!"

Eclipsa opened her mouth to speak when something suddenly caught her eye. A small gasp escaped her once she realized the kid had a long tail frantically moving back and forth behind him. It was too fluffy to be a Lucitor tail. So that meant that….

Another gasp escaped her as the boy suddenly turned, his four eyes flashing angrily. "What the heck? Do you have any idea what that-"

He paused once he reached the same realization she had. He was not talking to a fellow monster.

She hadn't been rescued by a fellow Mewman.

They were two completely different species, meeting each other in person. Two species that were locked in a long, bloody war. Two members of the newest generation.

The monster was the first to break the trance. His eyes were livid as he quickly pulled a dagger out of his hilt. He took a fighting stance, getting ready to pounce at when the moment was right. "M-Mewman! You're a Mewman! How dare you enter monster territory?!"

Eclipsa was so stunned by the fact that she was facing a monster face-to-face for the first time, she barely acknowledged the weapon the other was now wielding. She blinked a few times as she began to process what it was the boy was telling her. "Wait….huh? What are you talking about? This is the Forest of Unlikely Spiderbites. That's Mewman territory last time I checked."

The monster narrowed his eyes, his sneer growing in malice. "Of course. You Mewmans think you own everything. Spider Forest ends three miles to the east. You're in monster territory, Mewman."

Eclipsa gave him a confused look. She raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction of the river was flowing to. "…..Huh…..no, I don't think so…"

"I'm not going to stand here arguing with you! Besides, if you want to get technical, _all_ land is monster territory! Everything you Mewmans own was stolen from us!"

The princess was getting annoyed by the fact the boy seemed keen on reminding her that she was a Mewman every two seconds. He sounded like an annoying song put on loop. "Stop yelling at me already! Geez, why do you monsters always have to be so mean? Maybe we would like you guys better if you acted a little nicer."

"….." The monster's eyes shifted from left to right, as if he was expecting something to come leaping out of the woods. Eclipsa couldn't help but notice he looked much more like a kid when he wasn't glaring at her. Now that she stopped to think about it, they did look like they were close in age. How weird. Why did he talk so much like the grown-ups?

The more innocent look of the monster didn't last long, as he was soon once again glaring daggers at her.

"_Nice?_ The monster spat the word. He still hadn't lowered his dagger. "You mean like you Mewmans? You just made me lose my fish. I was going to trade those for food! Now I'm not going to have breakfast today! Was that you being _nice_?"

Eclipsa's eyes moved over the river she had been in moments before. An apologetic look appeared on her face. "It was an accident…."

"Oh, it was an accident? Well, too bad for me, huh? The Mewman made a mistake and now the monster goes hungry. Oopsie doopsie!"

Eclipsa felt bad. She didn't want to cause any trouble, not even for a monster. She didn't want this guy to have to lose his breakfast either. She supposed she'd be pretty cranky if someone spoiled her meal too. "….I'm sorry."

The monster looked taken aback by this. He obviously hadn't been expecting an apology from her. He opened and closed his mouth, allowing the princess to get a good look at his fangs while he tried to find a retort. He looked to the side, caught off guard enough to lower his knife slightly.

Eclipsa suddenly had an idea. She reached inside her dress pocket and pulled out the snooker bar she had been carrying. It was pretty wet now, but still edible. She smiled softly and held it out to the monster. "Here. You can have this."

The monster jumped back into his defensive stance when he saw the girl had extended an arm to him. He eased up again though, once it was clear that it wasn't a weapon pointing at him. His left eyebrows raised in confusion. "What is that thing?"

Eclipsa was surprised. "You've never seen one? It's a snookers bar! My favorite kind of candy!"

"What's a candy?"

She giggled lightly. "Just try it and find out!"

The monster frowned at her. "I'm not eating anything a Mewman gives me! It's probably poisoned!"

The girl looked at the candy. "But I couldn't have. It's wrapped up! How could I have tampered with it, and then wrapped it back up so perfectly?"

The monster didn't move.

"C'mon, don't be scared!"

The monster's eyes widened. Growling, he charged towards her and snatched the candy out of her hand. "I'm not scared of some Mewman!" He tore the wrapper off and inspected the candy closely.

"Eclipsa."

The boy gave her a questioning look.

"You don't have to keep calling me by my race. My name is Eclipsa."

The look on the monster's face showed he really didn't care what her name was. The only response she got was the monster shoving the snookers bar straight into his mouth. A curious look appeared on his face. It must have really been the first time he had candy.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Eclipsa asked with a giddy grin.

"….It's decent. Where did you get it?"

"The vending machine."

"The what?"

The monster frowned when the girl giggled at his question. "Hey! Don't you laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry!" She struggled to suppress her laugh. "But you're so funny!"

"How so?" The monster glared. He seemed to have forgotten his knife, which he had put aside when he had eaten the chocolate.

Eclipsa shrugged. "Well, you just act so grown-up. All the other Mewmans around my age talk about war, but not like you do. You almost sound like my mom! But you're just a kid, like me! It's just…so weird. Do all monsters act like this?"

The monster looked incredulous. "What? Why would you need to ask that? Are you seriously telling me you don't see a lot of monsters?"

The princess snorted in a rather unladylike fashion. "I'm saying I've never seen a monster _at all_. Mother won't let me anywhere near you guys. You're the first one I've ever met."

The monster seemed unsure on how to respond to that. "Well….I guess that explains why you're so naïve…"

Eclipsa took no offense. Instead, she tilted her head in a pleading fashion. "Hey, do monsters have names? Do you have one? Please tell me what it is! I've never heard a monster name before!"

He gave her a long stare. "…..It's Globgor."

"Glob….gor?" What a strange name. It sounded like his parents tried to come up with the yuckiest name they could and gave it to their son. It wasn't a bad name, it just sounded messy. "Wow…..and do all monsters talk like you do?"

The monster, apparently named Globgor, looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your voice. It sounds…..different."

"My voice is fine!" Unbeknownst to Eclipsa, Globgor knew very well what she was talking about. He had an accent that wasn't very common among monster folk. Was a Size-Shifter thing? He wasn't sure. Gooblah had a similar voice, but not to the same degree. There was never any point in asking that old man anything. Apparently he didn't know where the others of their kind were either. "And what about you? Why is your voice so….posh sounding?"

"'Posh'?"

"Y'know, all snobby!"

Eclipsa huffed and crossed her arms. "Why can't you say something nice? You're being very rude to me, you know!"

Globgor rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! That's because you're my enemy!"

Eclipsa made a noise of disbelief. "What? But I gave you my candy!"

"That doesn't matter! You're a Mewman! I'm a monster! We _have_ to be enemies!"

"How come?"

"Because we're out there killing each other! Sheesh, don't you know anything?"

"Yeah but," Eclipsa gestured aimlessly to the area around them. "_We're_ not going to hurt each other! So what's the big deal?"

Globgor paused. He then glared and stood in front of her so that their faces were inches away from each other. "And what makes you think I'm not going to hurt you? You're a tasty Mewman after all, and I'm a Size-Shifter!"

Eclipsa blinked, unfazed by the proximity of the boy. "What's a Size-Shifter?"

Globgor's face became deadpan. "It's a monster that can breathe fire. What do you think a Size-Shifter is, you dummy?"

….

The girl's eyes seemed to light up. "Wait, are you seriously telling me you can change your size?" She reached forward and grabbed his hands eagerly. "Oooh! Show me! Show me! Please?"

Globgor snatched his hands back, giving the girl an alarmed look. "A-Are you out of your mind?! You just touched me-!"

"Get bigger!" Eclipsa giggled with excitement and clapped her hands. "Pleeeeease? That would be so cool!"

"…" Globgor puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms. "I don't want to show you! I'm not your little performer! My abilities aren't meant to entertain your kind!"

"….." Eclipsa deflated. "You can't actually grow big, can you?"

"I can too!" Globgor's voice was indignant. "I just…..can't _yet_. Size-Shifters can't grow big until they get older, like teenage years."

Eclipsa groaned and surprised the monster by sitting down on the ground with defeat. "Aw, but that's going to take forever! Think of all the cool stuff you could do if you could grow big right now!" She placed her face in her hand. "Trust me, I know what you're going through. My mom is going to pass down some pretty cool magic to me, but I can't have it until I 'come of age'. She won't even let me play with hers! I don't want to wait so long! I want to use some magic _now_!"

Globgor's face darkened considerably at the mention of the infamous magic. "Oh? And what would you do with that magic, huh?"

Eclipsa placed a digit under her chin in thought. "Well…..I'd want to do a lot of things! Maybe I'd make my hair change color every day! Or I'd make myself an endless supply of snookers! Or maybe I'd make myself really small, so I could sneak out of my home whenever I felt like it!"

….

Eclipsa heard a strange sound. She turned her head to look at the monster boy, only to find that he had vanished. She twisted her head around to see if he had run off. "Hey! Globgor, where did you go?"

"_Down here."_

Eclipsa looked down to see that the boy was now as big as her shoe. He had an amused look on his face as he tapped his tiny foot at her expectedly.

Her eyes sparkled with wonder. "W-What? H-How did you-?"

"_-I can't grow big yet, but I can easily shrink to whatever size I want! It comes in handy when I need to crawl into small areas!"_ His voice was arrogant as he spoke. He was clearly pleased with being able to brag like this to someone. Much to the girl's delight, she also noticed that his voice had raised noticeably in pitch, making him sound all squeaky while he bragged.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Eclipsa didn't seem to mind the haughtiness of the boy. It was a pretty impressive ability to have. Oh the fun she could have if she could shrink like this! Everything would be so much more exciting if it towered far above her! She could pretend she was an actual butterfly! Maybe make herself some wings!

She reached down to touch the boy, only for him to frown and move out of her reach. _"What do you think you're doing?"_

"I want to pick you up!" she giggled.

"_Are you crazy? Why would I let you pick me up?"_ He glared as he balled his hands into fists.

"Well, aren't you a little curious? I would never be able to pick you up if you were your regular size. Has anyone ever picked you up before?" She shrugged while giving him an endearing smile. "I'm not going to hurt you. If you get suspicious, you can just go back to normal."

Globgor stared at her. He squinted his eyes and took a few steps back. "I don't want to touch a Mewman. You people are filthy."

"But we already touched when I grabbed your hands! Now you're just grasping at straws. Come here!" The boy moved to get away, but he was quickly caught up in Eclipsa's small hands. She brought him up to her face so that she could get a good look at him.

It was as if both of them fell under some sort of trance. Even Globgor ceased his protests once he realized how close he really was to this girl. A monster and Mewman had never been this close to each other without hostile intentions. Despite this, nothing felt out of sorts about this proximity. In fact, it felt natural. What did it mean when something so forbidden was so comfortable? Weren't things denied because they were bad for you? Because you'd get hurt if you pursued it? So what was so wrong here? Why was this something no one had tried to do?

"Have you ever been this close to a Mewman before?"

"….Never actually _seen_ a Mewman before."

Eclipsa wasn't surprised there. He didn't sound too experienced with her people. He put on a brave face, but she could see right through him. She'd made him nervous. He wasn't as tough as he pretended to be.

"You're funny, Globgor." Eclipsa giggled and tilted her head to the side. "Want to be my friend?"

…..

Globgor jumped off her hand and made a run for it, returning back to his normal size.

"H-Hey!" Eclipsa jumped to her feet and ran after the monster. "Don't leave! Globgor! Stay and play with me!"

She charged in pursuit, doing what she could to keep the fluff of the monster's tail in sight. She stumbled several times due to being very inexperienced with this part of the forest. Much to her frustration, she wound up losing track of the boy. She continued following the trail she had been on, hoping to still have a chance to catch up with him. She kept this going for several minutes, taking many turns in the process. She didn't even care that she had gotten herself more lost. She was too upset about the cool monster being gone.

_WHAM!_

Eclipsa squeaked as felt a body leap on top of her. She grunted as she looked up, realizing she had just been body slammed by the boy she had been pursuing. "There you are!"

"You need to quit following me!" Globgor glared down at his captive. "Look at how easily I captured you! If I was another monster, you'd be dead right now!"

A smile broke out on the girl's face. "So you're saying you're _not_ going to hurt me? You _do_ want to be my friend, don't you? You're trying to look out for me! That means you like me!"

"…." Globgor was unable to hold back a chuckle. "You're so weird!" He opened his eyes as a gasp escaped from the girl underneath him. "What's wrong?"

Eclipsa beamed with delight. "You have such a nice smile! Your fangs look so pretty! Oh, I wish I had a camera with me!"

"…" Globgor lightly fingered the fangs in his mouth. He looked very confused, but fascinated at the same time. At least he wasn't insulting her anymore. "Listen-"

A mighty cry broke out in the area around them.

In a flash, Globgor had been forcibly removed from her and flung off with great force. Eclipsa only had time to sit up before she saw the horrific sight of her mother striking the monster down his leg with her wand.

"NO!" she cried out. Not that she could be heard over the sound of the poor boy screaming in pain. Her stomach twisted as she watched the confident monster curl up in a ball and start sobbing. He was so scared! She had to do something!

Eclipsa opted finally to ball her small fists up and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

This caught her mother's attention, allowing Globgor to make his getaway. Her mom turned back to watch his retreat, but ultimately decided he wasn't worth the chase. She instead got to her feet and rushed over to the crying princess.

"Sweetie, baby! Are you alright?! Let me see you!" She checked her daughter every which way and that before pulling her into an emotional hug. "Oh my darling, I was so worried! I never would have dreamed I'd find you….what in the name of Mewni are you doing out here?! You are way beyond the Spidebite borderline! You could've been killed!"

"M-Mommy…." Eclipsa sniffed as she looked in the direction the boy had run. "That monster-"

"-I know! I know honey, I saw! It was about to attack you! Or capture you or something!" She glared hatefully in the direction her daughter was looking. "I should've finished it off! I can't believe I let that thing get away!"

….Finish off? Wait, that didn't make any sense. Globgor wasn't in any army. He wasn't one of the bad adults. "Mommy, he was a kid like me!"

Solaria gave the child a solemn look. "That matters not. One day he will grow older, and then he'll be just like the barbarians I face on the battlefield! I am ashamed to have been unable to snip this savage in the bud." She lifted up her daughter and held her close to her chest. "Oh my sweet, don't ever do something like this again! I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you! Now let's go home."

Eclipsa felt her tears return as she was carried off from the forest. No, this wasn't fair! It wasn't right! She and the monster were supposed to be friends! Why had her mother been so mean to someone who didn't hurt her? She wanted to see Globgor again!

She gave a pitiful whine as she reached out for the monster's escape route to no avail.

It was a long carriage ride home. Solaria was doing her best to soothe her daughter, who still had quiet tears falling from her eyes. "My poor darling…that monster really gave you a fright, didn't he? See, this is why I didn't want you leave the castle. You have no idea what's out there, Eclipsa!"

Eclipsa couldn't help but feel a little angered by her mother's words. She wanted to explain to her that Globgor hadn't been trying to hurt her. He'd even tried to warn her that things could go bad for her if she kept wandering around unsupervised. Every time she tried to explain though, her mother cut her off, assuming she was about mention how scared she had been. Why wasn't her mother listening to her? This wasn't about playing with her or begging to go along on a trip. She was trying to explain what really happened!

Her mother was still going on even then. "I really do need to have a stern word with the Spiderbites. I know they can't help the fact that their kingdom is right next to a monster stronghold, but they should still send out scouts or something to make sure things like this don't happen! I mean, any child can just go wandering off and-"

"-Mommy, I don't think he wanted to hurt me!" There. She finally got a word in. She spoke her mind.

To her surprise, her mother wasn't even shocked by her words. She just gave an endearing smile and patted her cheek. "Yes, of course you would think that. You're such a sweet girl."

"But it's true!" Eclipsa declared, surprising them both by pulling away from her mother's touch. "He smiled at me! He tried to warn me! He-"

"-Those were all just tactics to get you to lower you defense!" Solaria said in a chastising tone.

"But what if it wasn't?"

"Eclipsa, where is this coming from?" Her face was stern as she spoke. "You meet one monster and now you think you know how to read them?"

"But….that's still one more than you have!" Eclipsa said in realization. "I actually talked to him, Mommy! I think today is the only day you've ever actually sat down and spoken to a-"

Her words trailed off as she suddenly noticed the state her mother was in. She was covered head to toe in blood. Now, usually that would be a very common sight for the princess, but today…..today was supposed to be about making peace. They were just supposed to be talking. So why did….

Solaria's expression darkened. She didn't need for her daughter to ask the question. She looked down at the state her clothes were in and sighed.

"I did talk to them, Eclipsa. It didn't go well."

The girl had to have cast a spell on him. That was the only explanation he could think of.

Globgor couldn't explain why he didn't stab the girl as soon as he saw her. Maybe it was because he had never seen a Mewman in person before, but ultimately, he believed it was because the girl had been catching him off guard at every give and turn.

It was like, did she not know how things worked? If a Mewman and a monster ever crossed paths, it was second nature for them to at least spit in the other's direction, at most try to kill the other. You weren't supposed to compliment or give each other candy! Was she just stupid or something?

What on mewni had possessed him to let her hold him like that? She could've snapped his neck the way he had left himself so vulnerable! It must have been childish wonder that had entranced him once he had gotten so close to the girl's face. He hadn't even considered the fact that he was literally putting himself in his enemy's hands.

Yet, she hadn't hurt him. Better yet, she actually had the audacity to suggest they be friends.

It had all been too much for boy. He had to get away before things got any crazier.

The girl proved to be stubborn though, as she began to chase after him, calling for him like a little idiot. What if another monster had found her? They would've killed her without a second thought. Ugh, why did he care?

Well, it had seemed like he was going to be punished for his stupidity. He had been attacked by the Queen herself. He had witnessed something only the soldiers in his village had. He had come face-to-face with the Monster Carver herself. He wasn't ashamed to say he'd been terrified. Without his ability to grow, there was no way he could defeat her. He'd thought for sure he was going to die.

But then….the girl had saved him.

He hadn't come to the realization that she had until he had seen be carried off by the queen, stretching a hand out to him. Before he had seen that, he had assumed it had all been a trap. He was the fool the entire time, taking pity on a moron like her. But….she really had saved him. She defended him. She didn't want to leave him even then.

Despite the pain he was in as he limped home, Globgor couldn't help but laugh to himself. Honestly, he didn't know what else to do! This girl was unbelievable! She acted as if the war going on had nothing to do with her! It had everything to do with her! Because apparently, she was the daughter of the Monster Carver! The princess! How had he not realized that? How could he have forgotten about the warnings of the dreaded curse marks the Butterflys had on their cheeks?

He had been rescued by the princess of Mewmans.

What was he supposed to do with that information? Should he let his people know just how naive she was and what a strong hold she had on Monster Carver's heart?

….

Sweet corn, he didn't want this girl in danger. Was something wrong with his head?!

"Banana Hat, what's happening to me?" Globgor moaned to the muscular whale that appeared behind him.

"I think you were on the money about her casting some sort of spell on you. I don't believe that she's actually as powerless as she let on! You were just a plaything for her!" Banana Hat drew his sword and pointed it to the sky. "Well, it doesn't matter! You survived and now you never have to worry about seeing that sneaky brat ever again!"

"Yeah. Right." Globgor's eyes looked from left to right. "Um….now when you say ever again-"

"Globgor, snap out of it!" the whale exclaimed. "Can't you see she's mind-controlling you?!"

"I know, I know! Of course I know that! It's just that…you know, in the off chance that she's being sincere-"

"Globgor-"

"Hear me out! It's just a thought! Thus could be a huge breakthrough for monsterkind! I mean, she's going to be queen one day and-"

"Globgor!"

His friend vanished back into the recesses of his mind once he took notice of the commotion greeting him at the entrance of his village. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he hobbled over as he quickly as he could.

Everyone was gathered around, their voices mixing together with woe and despair. It was a struggle for the boy to push through to the front, but once he did, it was as if all the pain in his leg and had transferred over to his heart.

It was a lineup of wagons, each one carrying a different monster. All of them were dead. Cut through the chest by a slash that dragged in the shape of a lightning bolt. Seven wagons lined up with the dead. Families stood beside them and wept for their lost loved one.

The waves of mourning began to shift into a storm of rage.

"I knew that blasted queen couldn't be trusted!"

"She did this, didn't she?! That witch broke her word! She's the lowest form of life!"

"Why did we ever think we could talk to those barbarians?! They need to be exterminated, plain and simple!"

Globgor barely heard the others as he walked among the deceased monsters. Everything around him became a low rumble until he finally landed on the last cart.

It was Gooblah.

Globgor wasn't a stranger to death. He heard reports of monster-slaying on a daily basis. But this was the first time someone he'd known personally had come back dead. And it left a heavy ache in the center of his chest.

He was the last Size-Shifter in the village. Maybe in all of Mewni.

He began to pick up on the voices around him as felt warms tears spill down his face.

"And Gooblah? What are we supposed to do without him?"

"He hasn't fought in years, right?"

"Yeah, but the fact that he was living here was all that was keeping those bloody Mewmans from messing with us! He was our best defense!"

"Without him, we'll be sitting ducks! We're gonna be crushed by that horrid queen!"

It was coming to the point where Globgor couldn't think straight with all the noise. Yet somehow, a single, intense feeling of determination welled up inside him. He tightly clasped Gooblah's hand before turning to face everyone.

"Nobody is going to be crushed except for the Mewmans!"

Everyone turned to glance down at the young monster, who made his way over to a nearby tree stump and stood on top of it. He had a face that was both threatening and reassuring. "Did you guys forget? I'm a Size-Shifter too! I'm still here, so you guys have nothing to worry about!"

Murmurs broke out throughout the crowd before one monster finally spoke up. "Kid, you can't grow yet! The Mewmans aren't going to wait around until you get older!"

"Who says I need to be a giant in order to cause some damage?" A confident smile appeared on his face as he stood proudly before his people. "I'm going to enlist in the army effect of immediately!"

More murmurs broke out, this time louder than before."But you're just a kid! You're too young to fight!" a woman called out.

"I won't be an _anything_ if I let this carry on!" Globgor countered. "I'll let those Mewmans know that there's a new Size-Shifter protecting this community! They don't need to know that I can't increase my size yet." His grin grew, showing off his sharp fangs. "And I don't need to grow in order to make those ruthless barbarians my next meal!"

The monsters looked at him with confusion, while the boy just shrugged. "When we hunt, do we eat the game whole? No. We cook it. We cut it up. We eat it in pieces. Are we not low on food? Well, if the Mewmans won't give us the land we need in order to grow the resources we need, then they'll just have to provide it for us in a _different_ way!" His smile disappeared as his face became more serious. "The Mewmans know what a threat Size-Shifters are. That means they'll see _me_ as a threat. Let me take care of you all! Let me fight for you! Let me make sure _this_," he pointed towards the line of deceased monsters, "never happens again!"

Everyone talked excitedly among each other. Of course everyone had been expecting the child to enlist when he got older and was able to crush his foes with a giant fist. But the boy was still young and unable to grow in size. How could they put their faith in someone so unprepared?

"I believe in you, Globgor!"

The crowd looked to see a small, pink anthropomorphic cat monster with brown hair in a bun step up and look at the monster boy with earnest eyes. She had her paws clasped in front of her, almost like she was praying. A young red tiger-like feline with black hair stood behind her, looking like he wanted to pull her back. The girl didn't seem to notice.

"You're so brave! I'm going to follow you very hard, okay? I know you won't let us down!"

"But he's too small to do anything!" another monster called out. "Look kid, we admire your bravery, but what are you going to do when you're facing a Mewman twice your size? I mean, I doubt they'll be scared after they clobber you into the dirt!"

"And what makes you so sure they will?" Globgor shot back. He flipped his leg over so that he could show the crowd the injury he had just received not too long ago. "I'll have you know I just met with the Monster Carver in person, and I walked away to tell the tale!"

A gasp broke out among the monsters. Many approached him, trying to get a better look at the wound. There was no doubt about it. It was completely identical to the ones on the deceased. It was a cut from the evil wand of Solaria.

"That's impossible! How are you still alive?!" someone called out.

"I wish I could tell you I locked arms with the queen and won, but that's not what happened. I managed to get away and outrun her. I looked her right in the eye as she struck me with blazing red magic of hers. I won't be a fool and say I could take her on right now at the age I am. I don't even believe I could defeat a Mewman soldier. But with some training, I will take down her army, and eventually I will bring us the queen to feast on! THIS I SWEAR!"

This time, everyone cheered at the end of his speech. Some even began chanting his name. He had won them over with his determination and words. The pink feline actually ran up and hugged him around his neck.

"Hi! I'm Puma!" she said with a grin.

Globgor laughed nervously and gently pulled her away. "Um…nice to meet you. I thank you for believing in me."

"Oh you're welcome!" She looked over at the tiger monster. "Tigre, come say hi to this guy!"

While she talked, Globgor looked back in the direction of the forest. He had just declared Mewman kind as his prey, and he meant every word of it. He'd do anything for his people. They needed someone like him. He'd give his very life for not just them, but those who had tragically lost their lives to the enemy, one monster in particular.

…..Still…if there really was a glimmer of hope among these creatins…..

Globgor turned his head as Puma tapped his shoulder. "Hey, would you mind if my brother and I took a picture with your scar?"

Eclipsa had to wait until nightfall in order to sneak out again. She needed to see Globgor. She needed to apologize and let him know that she hadn't planned on her mother showing up. She had to. She couldn't sleep without knowing if he was okay or not. She liked the boy. He was the most exciting thing she had seen in she didn't know how long! So, really, she had no choice but to sneak out and head back to the Forest of Unlikely Spiderbites.

What she would up doing was finding the nearest river and following it deep into the forest. She needed to be careful because she had made the mistake of not bringing a flashlight or something. She really could be impulsive at the worst of times. Oh well, she couldn't exactly go back and fetch it. She kept going until she finally found the discarded net the boy had left. She looked around, hoping to find…..what exactly? Had she really expected him to be there? He hadn't even come back for his net. She knew there was no way she'd be able to find him if she just kept walking. Although she was adventurous by nature, even she knew that wandering the forest without any source of light was a surefire way to get herself killed.

Deflated, the princess sat down by the river and started to cry. She had come all this way and her new friend was long gone! It just wasn't fair! Why was it whenever she cared about someone, they couldn't stay with her? As childish as it sounded, she really could never seem to get what she wanted!

As she wiped her eyes, a small piece of paper tacked on to the fishing net suddenly caught her attention. She hopped up and quickly removed it. It was a note! She began to read it.

_If you want to meet again, go to the outskirts of the forest on the Spiderbite side on Tuesday at 8 at night. I'll be there and wait for an hour. Bring more candy. Don't let anyone see this note, especially not the queen! In fact, eat it. Eat it right now._

_-Globgor_

Eclipsa released a happy squeal. He wanted to see her again! She had a friend! A monster friend! She could all but hum to herself as she giddily stuffed the paper in her mouth. They were going to have the best time together!

**Whew! 17 pages! I hope that made the wait worth it! So now the story of Globgor and Eclipsa really begins! Heads up, the next chapter is going to take place a year later. I mean, if sat here and wrote out every detail of every meeting they ever had, we would never reach the end! So there will be times when there will be time-skips so we can move the timeline along. Remember that this story isn't really focused on plot as much as it is the development of Globgor and Eclipsa's relationship over the years. Until next time!**


	4. CH3-Among the Enemy

**Okay, SO. I have grown to the point where I feel like song fics cause your work to be taken a little less seriously. It dates the work and can make it appear a little jarring. Of course, this doesn't apply to work **_**based off **_**a song, but rather trying to insert lyrics into your writing in order to set a certain mood or, really, you just like the song. **

**Where am I going with this? Well, I guess it's karaoke time, because I have to insert a song into this chapter. I tried everything I could think of to not use it, but there's going to be singing involved at some point, and I'm not creative enough to write a song! I'll go into more details at the end of the chapter, lest I spoil what happens with this introduction. Take care and enjoy!**

**Ages:**

Globgor: 9

Eclipsa: 8

It seemed no matter where she went, Eclipsa was a stark contrast to everyone around her. Whether it be with her friends, her family, or in this case, the guards who stood valiantly along the halls of her home. They remained stoic and unmoving, even as the princess skipped happily through the carpeted corridors. Sure, she tried waving to them once or twice, but as usual, she was ignored. Most adults seemed to enjoy doing that. Blowing her off like some sort of fly. She never really understood that. Wasn't she going to be queen one day? Shouldn't people be giving her some attention?

Then again, maybe her invisibility was actually a blessing considering all the mischief she had been getting in to as of late.

She stopped at her destination-a simple door that worked as a sort of supply closet for all the magical doohickeys Glossaryck left lying around. Her mom had told her magical mentor to pick up after himself, but so far he had yet to comply. So the queen usually just wound up getting the servants to toss his junk in here.

Much to Eclipsa's delight.

She rubbed her hands together eagerly as opened the door. As expected, none of the guards paid her any mind. There was nothing in there that could be considered dangerous. It was filled with a bunch of junk, like apples that could sing in a foreign language, or sock puppets that held staring matches. Annoyances rather than weapons. But what was one queen's trash, was another princesses' treasure!

Eclipsa turned on the lantern that hung from the ceiling as stepped inside. She pushed some junk aside, wanting to make some room. Almost immediately, all the magical items that could talk started to chatter. The clock that snored, the hairbrush that brushed its teeth while whistling, the gloves that never stopped clapping, the list was endless. However, as fun as all these gimmicks were, there was one object the princess was searching for in particular.

"Aha! Got you!" She stood on her tip toes in order to reach behind the mirror that showed you what you would look like if you were the opposite gender and pulled out a music box. It was a white box that glittered like a pearl. It had several knobs on the lid, each channeling a different song. Not just any songs though. These were songs that came from other dimensions. Some of them weren't even written yet in their world and were pulled out from the future!

Eclipsa hummed happily to herself as she sat the box down on the dresser that ate your clothes. As much as she loved hearing some of that hard-hitting music that made her want to swing her head around, she was in more in the mood for something softer at that moment. She reached for the fancy knob on the right hand corner and opened the lid. Because she had chosen an elegant song, a small ballroom dancer appeared when she opened the lid. Both she and the dancer gave a little bow to each other before the doll began her song.

Eclipsa swayed to the music, humming along to the song she had heard many times. She imagined dancing in the middle of the forest with a bard playing nearby. After all, it would be much more fun to dance around nature and life rather than the stuffy balls the Butterflys were notorious for throwing. Much more room out beyond the castle walls. Not to mention much more excitement.

A small smile appeared on her face as she imagined a dance partner to share this song with. Of course the first person she thought of was her secret monster friend. Ha! The very thought of Globgor dancing was priceless! He was much too serious to do something like that! She doubted he had an elegant bone in his body. He was always too dirty and grouchy. She liked him anyway though. She could tell he was a nice guy because he often brought over monster things during their secret meetings for her to see. He showed her their books, their games, their clothes, their customs, all sorts of things. She always made sure to return the favor of course, even though he acted like he had no interest in her culture. He made it very clear to her that although he made an exception for her, he still despised all Mewmans.

Oh Globgor. She was sure if he would just take the time to have some fun, he wouldn't be such a grump. He was way too invested in all the arguing adults got into. He was almost as bad as the princesses of the Butterfly allies. Still though, at least he gave her the time of day, something she couldn't say about….well, most people in her life!

"Hey Glossaryck, is that you in the-"

Eclipsa halted her twirling as someone unexpectedly entered the room. It was a strange looking woman with white skin, long red hair, and golden eyeballs. The minute their gazes locked, the intruder swore under her breath before turning tail in the opposite direction.

"Hekapoo!" Eclipsa shut the box and raced after the woman. She saw her walk down the hallway, pushing the rest of the High Commission with her. They were speaking in loud whispers, leaving the woman to shrug her shoulders in defense. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

The group tried to speed up, only for the princess to run around them and plant her feet firmly on the ground, her eyes locked on them.

A look of defeat crossed the members' features before the big skull guy called Omnitraxus Prime spoke. "Ah Princess….we didn't see you there!"

"Yes you did."

"Well, okay it was more like we didn't _want_ to see you," Reynaldo the Bald Plate said before earning a jut from Hekapoo's elbow. The giraffe man shrugged as if to say 'well it's true'.

"Baaaaaah," the goat demon Lekmet cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." The crystal-head guy named Rhombulus gave a pointed look towards the young girl. "So uh…Princess Eclipsa, is there something we can do for you?"

Eclipsa paused. "Well…..how are you guys?"

They all stared at her with blank expressions. They turned to confusion as they looked at one another.

"What does she mean by that?" whispered Rhombulus.

"Not sure. I don't think we've included her in our battle strategies." Omnitraxus looked over at his goat accomplice. "Lekmet, check our rosters. She _is_ quite small. Maybe we just didn't notice her."

"Baaaaah."

Rhombulus raised one of his snake hands."Lekmet says a good leader should know who's attending a meeting, who could be attending a meeting, and who already had attended a meeting at all times. A roster is nothing more than a cheat sheet for lazy planning."

"He ate it, didn't he?" Hekapoo quipped.

"Guys, guys!"

Everyone turned back to look at Eclipsa as she frantically waved her hands back and forth. "I wasn't referring to the war! I just wanted to know how you guys were doing in general!"

A pause.

"…Why?" Reynaldo inquired.

Eclipsa sighed. "Well, it's just that, every time you guys show up here, you meet with my mom and then immediately leave. How come you guys never hang around? I mean, you do for big events, but-"

"What is she talking about?" Omnitraxus whispered, as if the princess wouldn't be able to hear him if he softened his voice.

Instead of answering him, Hekapoo raised a hand. "Princess, I'm gonna stop you right there. Our job is to monitor and regulate the magic throughout the multi-dimensions. Our association is with the queen. We're not here to sit and chat with the rest of the family."

"But I'm going to be queen _one_ day!"

"And when that happens, you'll see so much of us it'll be nauseating." Omnitraxus said, his voice condescending. "Until then, well, we really have no need to associate with you."

"…." Eclipsa folded her arms and looked dejectedly off to the side. "….You know, I really don't have many friends here. Everyone is so obsessed with the war. No one is interested in just hanging out, talking, or having fun. It's like no one has the time to be happy." She made a noise of frustration as she turned to face the window reflecting to her left.

"Mom says that we fight to stay alive, but what's the point of that if we don't do anything with our lives? It's like we fight to live so we can live to fight! Is anyone actually interested in winning this thing? Who exactly is my mother if not the valiant she-knight revered by her people? And what will I be-"

….

Her words halted as she turned to see the High Commission had fled the area, leaving her to stand alone.

…..

Her head sank as she tightly gripped her right arm. She had actually surprised herself with the amount of insight she had spilled on the group of magic leaders. She had always known she hated the war, but she had never put her feelings into detail before. It wasn't just about no one having time for her. She was tired of seeing everyone so angry and miserable all the time. This war had been going on her whole life. Would it go on for the rest of it? Would everyone be unhappy forever?

Eclipsa sighed as she made her way over to the window. She cupped her cheeks and leaned her elbows on the sill. How she wished Globgor was available to hang out that day. It was amazing that he was so involved in the war she despised, yet he still made time to meet with her once a week. It was always random days, as Globgor thought it would look too suspicious if he disappeared around the same time every week. This week they had planned to meet on Friday. Stupid 'ol four days away Friday.

Ugh, she didn't want to wait that long! She really missed him! She wanted them to play together! She wished she could just go say hi to him, but no doubt the other monsters would be pretty mad about her being there. Plus she really didn't want to get him in trouble.

…..

Her eyes brightened. She released a happy gasp before quickly heading off to her bedroom.

A Mewman named Hue grunted in dismay as he landed face-first in the mud in front of him. He swore he could hear the animals of the forest giggling to himself as scrambled back to his feet and wiped himself off. This was just not turning out to be his day. How could he have gotten so lost? Ugh, it was all his cousin's fault! Why did he have to give him such a crummy map? It was like a two-year-old drew this thing!

He groaned as he kicked off some aquatic creature from his boot. He pulled out his map and studied it closely. He had no idea which part of the territory belonged to monsters and which one to Mewmans. How was he not good enough to get a ride to his destination? Did one have to be a soldier in order to get a little respect in the kingdom? Why, without him and his scholarly knowledge, his village would be left-

_Shink!_

"…" Hue stared in disbelief at the spear that not only shot through his map, but went straight through his chest. He gave a watery gasp as he watched helplessly at the red stain growing over his shirt. He tried to speak up, give some sort of vocal protest over having been slain in such a way, but his body collapsed and shut down before he could get a word out.

"This string bean is what you stalked after for the last half hour?"

Globgor was clearly unimpressed as Tigre, the red, bipedal tiger monster with blue stripes, walked over to the hunted Mewman and retrieved his spear. "I mean, look at how thin he is! That's not going to feed our soldiers and their families!"

"Hey, more meat is more meat," Tigre retorted. He spoke with an accent similar to Globgor's, and matched him in terms of height and build. He bound the Mewman's ankles with rope so he could drag him back to the village.

Globgor smirked and looked back at the much larger game, which he was also dragging along. "Everyone back home is hungry. Your little entre just made them have to wait longer. My game is more than enough!"

Tigre rolled his eyes, but smiled regardless. "Yeah, that's why you came to my house begging me to go hunting with you, right?"

Globgor smacked him on the head with his tail. "I do not beg. I said an extra pair of hands would be helpful. That's it!"

"I'm pretty sure you threw in a 'please' in there somewhere."

This banter continued until they got home and delivered their Mewmans. The chefs and cooks took them gratefully, and got ready to prepare them along with the other hunted trespassers.

"Can you believe your idea has completely changed the menu for monsters?" Tigre gave the Size-Shifter a playful shove on the shoulder. "Not only are Mewman numbers going down, but our resources are completely stocked!"

Globgor raised his left eyebrows. "Do I hear an actual compliment coming from you?"

His friend shrugged and pointed to a few adult monsters giving the Size-Shifter admiring glances. "I may as well join the crowd. You've gained a lot of respect over the past year, and your size changing powers haven't even kicked in yet!"

"Um, my _growing_ abilities haven't kicked in, you mean. I can still shrink to the size of an ant!"

"Right. Impressive," the other said with an eye roll.

"It_ is_ impressive! You'd be surprised how much you can do when nobody can see you!"

Tigre shrugged. "Maybe, but monsters won't be able to look up to you if they have to look _down_ at you, y'know?"

"….." Globgor folded his arms behind his head and tried to hide a smile. "…I don't' care if the other monsters look up to me or not. I'm just here to do my part."

"Oh Globgor, you're so noble." Tigre mocked while batting his eyes at him.

"I mean, I'm not saying I don't _like_ it-"

"-Which is why it's going to _suck_ when I grow stronger than you, and _I_ become the hero of monsters!" Tigre goaded while jutting the other with his elbow.

Globgor smiled at the challenge. "Haha, right. Didn't we just discuss how one day I'm going to grow to the size of a giant?"

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Their grins grew as their eyes narrowed at each other. Nothing else needed to be said. They knew what came next.

The stiffed their stances, posing as if they were getting ready to square off. Then they both threw their tails out and latched on to the other's. They grit their teeth as they proceeded to wrestle with their tails, gearing to dominate the other with their strength.

"Give it up, Tigre! Even if I don't beat you today, one day I'll be able to grow my tail and snap yours in half!"

"Oh yeah? And what if you never learn how to grow? Have you considered that?"

"Of course I will! All Size-Shifters learn once they go through puberty!"

"How do you know? The only source you have for Size-Shifters was an old guy who-"

Both monsters paused their battle. Globgor looked away, a perplexed look on his face.

Tigre loosed his grip, his ears flattening against his head. "Oh hey man, I didn't mean-"

The boy's words were cut off as Globgor suddenly tightened his grip on the other's tail and flipped him over on his rump. Before he could get back up, the other boy placed a three-toed foot firmly on his chest.

"You'll never get stronger if you let your guard down like that."

"Oh come on, Globgor. You have to admit that was a little underhanded!"

Both boys looked up to see a girl with a purple cloak pulled over her head. Her face was green and she had red speckles across her face. Her eyes were chastising, but she was smiling nonetheless.

Tigre allowed Globgor to help him to his feet while he inspected the girl. "That's right. 'Ol Glob-Glob isn't as valiant as he looks at first." He looked over at the monster in question "What gives, man? I thought I was the only friend you had in the village."

Globgor shrugged. "I don't know this girl."

"I'm from a village not too far from here!" the girl said, a sneaky smile on her face. "I heard about the super awesome Globgor and came to see for myself!"

Tigre raised an eyebrow at the bewildered Size-Shifter. "That right?"

"You've….heard about me?" If he was being honest, the news was flattering. He approached the girl with a confident expression. "Um, mind telling me what you heard?"

The girl giggled. "I've heard that you're very strong and loyal to your people! You work very hard each and every day! In fact, the only thing that can break that iron wall you keep around yourself is a sweet, chocolatey snookers bar!"

…..

Globgor's smile disappeared. He felt his stomach drop as he inspected the face of the stranger closer. He could practically feel the color drain from his face once he realized that the green in the girl's face wasn't skin, but paint….

No. Surely not. Even _she_ wasn't this stupid.

The girl smiled again and gave him a small wave. "Hi Globby!"

CRAP!

"Y-You…!"

Behind him, Tigre released a resounding laugh. "Dude, did she just call you 'Globby'? Ha! I need to remember that one! It's so cute!"

Globgor pushed down his indignation as he tightly grabbed on to the girl's shoulders. "Um, I'll be right back! The girl and I need to have a _talk_." In a flash, the monster dragged the stranger through the village to a secluded place behind a house. Immediately he slammed her against the wall, his four eyes glaring daggers at the imposter.

"_Are you out of your mind?!"_ He yelled as loud as he dared lest someone heard him.

The girl pouted at him. "I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

"Why on mewni would you think that, Eclipsa?!" He covered his mouth once he realized he said her name. He looked around, making sure no one had heard him. Oh, he couldn't imagine what would happen if everyone found out the Mewman princess among them. No doubt she'd be killed or captured in ten seconds flat.

He glared at the girl. "We agreed to meet this Friday! Last time I checked, it wasn't Friday!"

"But I wanted to see you _now_." Eclipsa insisted. "I'm so lonely back at the Butterfly Castle."

Globgor gave her a mocking pout. "Oh. Is the poor princess bored?" He glared at her, baring his fangs. "Well, we're hungry, cold, sleep-deprived, and above all, _scared_! So excuse me if I'm a little less than sympathetic!"

Eclipsa frowned at him before her bottom lip began to quiver. She turned around so that she wasn't facing him. "You don't have to make me feel bad. I know you work very hard. It's just…you're the only friend I have."

"That's sad, but not in the way you're thinking." The boy groaned as he noticed the tears appearing in the other's eyes. "Oh come on now, don't start crying."

"I'm not…" she mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

Globgor dragged his hands down his face with an exaggerated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but what you've done is incredibly dangerous for both of us!"

The boy didn't notice the satisfied smile that appeared on the girl's face as the boy caved in to her crocodile tears. She turned back to him with a soft smile. "But you actually know me, and you didn't recognize me! Look, I have my cheek marks covered! No one will know it's me!" She shrugged. "Besides, even if they do find out, they should be okay with me since they like you and I'm your friend!"

Globgor rubbed his lower eyes in exhaustion. "Eclipsa, you don't know how wrong you are."

Eclipsa looked hurt. "You're _not_ my friend?"

"Of course I'm your friend! I wouldn't be risking my neck to hang out with you if I wasn't!" He gave her a hard stare. "But there's no way I can choose you over them. I promised to be there for my people. If you get found out, I don't know what I can do to protect you."

Eclipsa smiled and grabbed his hands. "Don't worry, it won't come to that!"

"Won't come to what?"

The two children looked to the side to see a young pink cat monster walking up to them with a basket in her paws. She looked between the two with wide, blue eyes.

"P-Puma!" Globgor squeaked, putting a little space between him and Eclipsa. "Um…we were just…uh…"

"How do you do?" Puma seemed to have forgotten her question as made her way over to the disguised princess, causing Globgor to stiffen with fear. "Have we met before?"

Eclipsa smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm from a different village. It's a pleasure to meet you, Puma!"

The feline gasped as she look at Globgor in surprise. "Oh my goodness! This visitor knows my name! I feel so special!"

"Puma, I just said what your name i-"

"I made muffins filled with nuts!" Puma turned back to the girl and held up her basket. "I've been passing them out to villagers! Would you like one?"

"Thank you!" Eclipsa took one and took a bite. It certainly wasn't as sweet as treats back at the castle, but that didn't make it necessarily bad. It was warm and had a sort of comforting clasp on her taste buds. "Mmm! Tasty!"

"That's so nice of you to say!" Puma said, placing a paw to her chest.

Eclipsa gave her a bright smile. She was doing her best to play natural, but inside she was brimming with excitement. She had just received a gift from a monster! She was having a polite conversation with one! This was something most Mewmans said was impossible. Why wasn't it something more people tried to do?

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Globgor suddenly came up behind her and began to push her away. "Well, thanks for the snack Puma, but she really has to go now! We'll have to catch you later!"

"Already? She just got here," Tigre said, suddenly approaching the two while giving Eclipsa a skeptical look.

Globgor waved a hand. "Yes, but it's a long way back to her village, and she needs to get back before dark!"

"How do you know?" Tigre asked.

"I just know! What's with all the questions?!"

"Why are you acting so skittish?"

Eclipsa bit her lower lip as she watched the boys argue. Shoot. She hadn't meant to get Globgor so riled up. Why couldn't he just relax? She wasn't afraid, so he shouldn't be either.

She ginned widely as she looked at the monsters roaming around in all different shapes and sizes. Well, okay maybe she wasn't feeling relaxed. Rather, she was itching to go around and see what she could. She had never seen so many monsters in her life. She was surprised by how….normal they seemed. Oh sure, they looked nothing like her kind, but she could see a mother with her baby, two boys rough-housing nearby, and a woman tending her garden. These were all things she could easily see by looking out a window back at the castle. Who knew the two races partook in every days that were parallel to each other's?

Unable to help herself, Eclipsa rushed out into the streets, wanting to get a better look.

"Look, I swear I don't know this girl!" Globgor promised, throwing his arms up at the two feline siblings. "But you know I tend to make it my responsibly to look after my fellow monsters. That's why I want to get her home before it becomes too late to get her to safety! I just want to make sure she's safe!" He turned around….to see that the girl was no longer beside him.

…..

"_I'm gonna kill her!" _he roared_. _

Eclipsa was unable to keep the smile off her face as she made her way through the town of monsters. It was so surreal! Sure, there was a rough-looking guy here and there, but everyone else seemed so friendly! Every time she waved to someone, they would smile and wave back. It was all so amazing!

As well as….confusing. Her mom had always said the only thing a monster could feel was greed and bloodlust. So, why did these monsters act so much like Mewmans? They played together, talked together, did business together….

A sudden thought occurred to the princess. Stopping in her tracks, she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. She paid no mind to her eyesight and decided to rely entirely on her ears.

…

"…_..Hey Mom, is it okay if Gingy stays a little longer?"_

"_-on my mother's grave, the fish was THIS big! If I had a stronger net, I would be a hero right-"_

"_-found this tea that will go perfectly with that salad you put together-"_

"_-don't want to go yet, Daddy! Just five more min-"_

"_-has your eyes!"_

"_-love your shoes!"_

"_-see you tomorrow!"_

…..

….!

Eclipsa was floored. In her mind, she wasn't currently in a village filled with monsters. Rather, she was back at home, walking among her own kind. Nothing she was hearing could make her see differently! This didn't make any sense. If everyone hated each other so much, why were they-

Her eyes flew open as she was suddenly struck with a ball to the face. She fell over, groaning a bit as stars flew over her head. Luckily she had enough sense in her to keep her hood on, lest anyone see her Mewman hair.

"Oh, sorry about that!"

Eclipsa sat up to see three different monsters-a lizard girl, a frog boy, and some red one-eyed thing-look at her with concern.

"I didn't mean to hit you! I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes!" the lizard girl said with a sheepish grin.

"I told her Suzie she was going to wind up hitting someone!" the frog boy hugged.

"Oh, get off my back, Todd!"

"Hey, it's okay, really!" Eclipsa stood up, holding the ball in her hands. "No harm done! What were you guys playing anyway?"

"Just a little game of pass-along," the red kid said.

"'Pass-along'? Are you kidding? We have that game back at the ca-I mean, my village!"

"No kidding?" Suzie said with a laugh. "Well heck, up for a round? The game is more fun with four players anyway!"

"Can I?!" Eclipsa practically jumped.

"Yeah, come on! Over here!"

Eclipsa gleefully joined the three monsters and formed a circle with them. It was a pretty lazy game where all you did was put your fists together and pass the ball to other members by hitting it. If you tried to pass it to someone and they missed, they were the 'loser' and had to sit out for the remainder of the round. Despite the simplicity, the princess was overjoyed to be playing with a group of kids her age. It's something she had been wanting for a very long time.

They all seemed to be enjoying themselves as they passed the ball to each other, doing an excellent job at keeping it in the air. As it turned out, the red monster was the first one to miss the ball.

Then things got awkward.

"Oooh! You're out, Fred!" Todd said, pointing at said monster.

Suzie giggled as she tightened the circle of the group and grabbed the ball. "You're the rotten Mewman, Fred! Park yourself off to the side so we can continue!"

"…" Eclipsa lowered her hands as she felt her joy diminish by the monster's words. "…'Rotten Mewman'?"

Suzie shrugged. "Yeah, you know, the loser? Do they not have that in your village?"

"Um…" Eclipsa looked off to the side, not knowing how to respond to the girl's words. "Well…that's kind of mean, don't you think?"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Fred said with a wave. "It's just a game. I don't mind being called a Mewman."

"Can't we play this game without insulting Mewmans though?"

The children went silent.

Suzie was the first to speak, cutting the air with a laugh of disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Why shouldn't we insult them? That's the least they deserve after all they've done to us!"

Eclipsa's heart sank. "I…don't think that's entirely fair. I mean, monsters have hurt them too-" 

"Oh my gosh, are you actually defending them?" Todd said, backing away with the other two kids.

"But it's true! Monsters have hurt Mewmans too!"

"Because Mewmans started it!" Suzie said, stomping her foot. "Monsters were here on Mewni first, and Mewmans forced them to leave their homes!"

"Monsters didn't stand a chance!" Fred added. "They had magic and we didn't!"

"They took our land, so now we're barely scraping by with our food!" Todd said, clenching his fists tightly. "And they won't rest until they've stolen every inch of land and killed us all!"

"That's not true!" Eclipsa said, genuine tears starting to rise in her eyes.

"Oh no? You can seriously look at Solaria and say that's not what she's doing?" Suzie demanded.

Eclipsa opened her mouth to deny the claims….but stopped. Her mind went over the times she had caught her mother making battle plans with the High Commission. All the red circles she would scribble over the map…..She had always known that that those were lands her mother had planned to conquer, but….she'd never thought of them as people's _homes_.

Of course she knew that monsters had inhabited Mewni first, but….they were….evil….No. They were just like Mewmans. She saw that today. So…if the Mewmans misunderstood the monster's intentions from the beginning….

….did that mean that the war was all the Mewmans fault?

Eclipsa felt glued to the ground as the monster children decided to leave her, muttering that they didn't want to play with a Mewman-sympathizer. She gripped her arms tightly, suddenly feeling very cold. It was like a veil had been lifted from her eyes. All her life she thought it was the monsters attacking and causing Mewmans to fight back with a vengeance. Causing her mom to fight.

Now so many pieces were starting to connect.

Her pupils shook as she took a second look around at the monsters inhabiting the village. She had been wrong before. There was one key difference between the two races.

There weren't any Mewmans shivering on the sidewalk.

There weren't any injured Mewmans sitting nearby without any bandages.

There weren't Mewmans moving off to the side so they could vomit in peace.

The Mewmans didn't eat the tiniest portions of food she had ever seen in her life.

The Mewmans weren't living in broken houses.

The Mewmans weren't suffering like the monsters were.

That…..that wasn't _fair_.

No…

The bad guys….were the _Mewmans_.

Eclipsa covered her mouth as she sat down on a bench resting nearby. Had the signs always been there? Had she just ignored them? Sure, she actively tried to not pay attention to the war, but never would she have guessed that it was her own people who were causing all the misery in Mewni. Her poor mother. She probably had no idea how screwed up everything was. She needed to say something. She had to tell her people that the monsters weren't that different from them after all.

….But how could she do that without revealing she had been in monster territory? What if the High Commission found out? What if her mother did? They'd lock her away for the rest of her life! Worse, she'd may be unable to see Globgor ever again! What could be a more tragic fate than that?

No, she'd have to find another way to help the monsters. A discrete way. Maybe with Globgor's help. He could be her connection to the monster world. She'd think of ways to make up for the carnage. She just wished there was something she could do right now to help them a little….

….

As if the Stump itself decided to answer her prayers, her mauve eyes landed on an abandoned guitar sitting nearby.

"-rip her stupid spades off then use them as a sleeping mask!" Globgor was in a foul mood to say the least. He had spent the better half of an hour trying to find his so-called friend before she did something to get herself killed. Did that girl ever think? Like, _ever_? Why was it she never took potential threats seriously? Did she really think she was immune to the deep-seeded hatred between their races?

He was about to take another search around the block, when he bumped into a random monster. He was about to apologize when he noticed that many monsters were headed in the same direction he was. In fact, he was the only one heading in the opposite direction. Where was everyone going?

His ears pricked up at the faint sound of….singing? Who was singing? Nobody in his village sang as far he knew. He turned in the direction of the noise, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"_Dreams to dream. In the dark of the night, when the world goes wrong, I can still make it right. I can see so far in my dreams. I'll follow my dreams until they come true~."_

…..Okay, Globgor had little to no experience with music, but this was the most melodic sound he'd ever heard in his life. He turned around and followed the rest of the monsters who were crowded around the source of the magical sound. He took the opportunity to shrink to a miniscule size so he could squeeze past the others. Once he reached the front, he returned to his normal size, his widened at the sight before him.

Eclipsa was sitting a bench with a guitar, singing to her captivated monster audience.

"_Come with me. You will see what I mean. There's a world inside no one else ever sees. You will go so far in my dreams. Somewhere in my dreams, your dreams will come true~."_

….How….what….Eclipsa could sing?! And play guitar?! Like really really good?! Like, he could feel her voice working as some sort of balm over his aching muscles. He had never heard a sound so pleasing to his ears before. Before he knew what he was doing, he closed his eyes so he could concentrate more on her voice.

"_There is a star waiting to guide us waiting to guide us, shining inside us, when we close our eyes~!"_

Globgor gasped as his friend hit a high note at the end. It sent shivers down his spine.

"_Don't let go! If you stay close to me in my dreams tonight, you will see what I see. Dreams to dream, as near as can be, inside you and me, they always come true~."_

Globgor opened his eyes as his village applauded the stranger's song, clearly having enjoyed someone taking the time to give them a show. He watched as the princess stood up, giving a little bow.

It was only when their eyes locked did he realize that tears had appeared in his eyes.

"I'm telling you, I just got some dirt in my eyes!"

"All four of them?"

"It happens!"

Eclipsa pushed his shoulder, giggling to herself as she made her way through the forest fauna. "Why is it so hard for you to admit your more sensitive feelings?"

Globgor grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I already admitted you have talent. What more do you want from me?"

Eclipsa's smile softened as her eyes became downcast. "Well…next time we meet, I'm going to do better than a song. I'll bring you some food and stuff to give to your people. I want to do what I can to help them. That's all I can do right now until I'm queen."

"…" Globgor cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "….Thanks Eclipsa. That means a lot to me." His face became uncharistically soft as he looked her up and down. "Are you uh….okay?"

She nodded despite the sad smile on her face. "Yeah….I guess I just didn't want to believe you about my people. I can't believe we're the bad guys. We're really awful people. I mean, I know you told me this already, but I just thought you were being a jerk. I had no idea our living conditions were so different."

"…..I mean, _you're_ not a bad person." Globgor said, giving a careless shrug. "So…I guess as long as there's one good Mewman, there should be hope for the rest of your people….maybe."

Eclipsa grinned and mimed the action of playing a guitar. "You know, everyone seemed to really like my singing. Maybe I could come back some time and-"

"NO." Globgor caught the girl with his tail so that he could stop her from walking. He turned her so she could see his eyes digging into her. "Eclipsa, you can never pull what you did today ever again. Do you understand?"

"But everyone loved me!"

"Because they thought you were a monster! It doesn't matter how kind you are to them, or how nicely you sing, if they find out you're a Mewman, you. Will. Be. **Killed**." He groaned and ran his fingers through his light-pink curls. "I have enough on my plate as it is, I don't need to add worrying about you on top of everything else!"

"…." Eclipsa gave a small shrug. "It's okay. I can look out for myself."

"Of course I'm going to look out for you!" Globgor said in exasperation. "I don't want to lose you!"

…

After a pregnant pause, Globgor squinted his eyes at the girl in a threatening manner. "I hate you for making me say that."

Eclipsa's cheeks lit up as she heavily blushed. "Oh, you!" She turned to face him. "Thanks for showing me what monsters are really like, Globgor." She then stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

As expected, the boy shot back like she had just bit him. "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!"

Eclipsa giggled and raised a digit. "You'll never get stronger if you let your guard down like that!" She gave him a wink before heading in the direction back to the castle.

"….." Globgor shifted in indignation. "If you ever call me Globby again, I'll bite your face off!" he called.

"No you won't!"

"Well….I'll want to!"

He watched her until she was out of his sight. Once she was gone, he gently touched the spot she had kissed. No one had ever done that to him before. His first instinct was to scrub the spot clean, but he ultimately decided against it

…..

Geez, why did he keep getting the suspect feeling this girl was going to get him into a lot of trouble?

And why did he feel so okay with that?

**I want to start by reassuring you guys I'm not going to make this story as simple as 'monsters good/Mewmans bad'. The fault in monsters is going to be covered in later chapters. I believe it's important for Eclipsa to be the first one to realize that her race isn't as innocent as she was raised to believe. After all, I imagine her to be the more open-hearted one, not really wanting to be enemies with anyone. It would be a lot easier for her to let go of any prejudices she had than it would be for Globgor, who's actively involved in defeating the Mewmans. **


	5. CH4-My Friend Becomes My Prey

**Okay, here comes a subject that everyone loves to talk about when it comes to the Butterflys: Mewberty! We all know Eclipsa never learned to dip down and only achieved her Butterfly form when she entered the realm of magic, so it kind of sucks that she probably went through the misfortunes of Mewberty for nothing. Oh well. It's still a lot to think about! She's already one of the weirdest queens in Mewni history! Let's see what happens when things get a little weirder…**

**Ages:**

**Globgor: 13**

**Eclipsa: 12**

CH4-My Friend Becomes My Prey

Everyone made sure to make good friends with the wall as their queen came thundering down the hallway. It was best not to get in Solaria's way on a good day, but when she was clearly as steamed as she was at the moment? Anyone who stood her in path would be quickly and painfully run over.

As usual, her elite Solarian Warrior Mina was hot on her heels (as well as the only one brave enough to go near her in this state). "Your majesty, I can always fill in for the princess if you want! In hindsight, I'm probably more informed about our enemies-"

"This is the very first meeting my daughter has been requested to attend!" Solaria didn't even bother looking at the girl as she made a beeline for her daughter's room. "She's going to be there, ready, pleasant, and ON TIME!" She raised her voice to give the princess a hint as to why she was about to start pounding on her bedroom door. She beat her fist against it, making it evident that she wasn't in the mood for games. 

"Eclipsa Butterfly! The High Commission is waiting for you! What in the name of all that is corn is taking-"

"_I'm not going."_

Mina, as well as a few guards, gasped at her insolence. No one had ever dared cut off the queen like that! Sure enough, the warrior monarch looked flabbergasted before returning to her usual look of fury. "What the bloody heck are you talking about?! Of course you're going! It's your duty as the princess-"

"_I don't want to go."_

Mina looked away. As much as she enjoyed watching the brat of a princess getting into trouble, even _she_ couldn't help at cringe at the attitude being sent through the door.

Solaria felt an eye twitch as she took a breath to control her temper. "Eclipsa, this is the very first meeting you'll be attending with the High Commission. Your behavior is going to reflect on what kind of queen you'll be when the time comes. Do you honestly want your first impression to be that you're a selfish child who only leaves her room when it benefits her?"

"_Motheeeeeer! Just leave me alone!"_

Oh for heaven's- "Eclipsa! If you don't open this door right now I'll-!"

The queen's words stopped as the door was suddenly flung open. Standing there was her soon-to-be-teen daughter Eclipsa, her face covered in an array of royal purple spades. Her hair was undone and falling in mops over her face. Her mauve eyes looked at her mother pleadingly.

"Look at me! I can't go out like this! I look like a freak!"

Solaria glared at Mina, who tried to stifle a giggle at the princess' woe. The woman placed a hand under her chin, giving her daughter a studious look. She hummed to herself as she lifted a curl to look at the miserable face underneath. Finally, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mewberty….of all days, why today?" She sighed to herself. "Maybe the High Commission will understand. I mean, they're not the most tame-looking of people either…"

Eclipsa moaned and leaned her head against the doorframe. What a travesty she had woken up to! And just when she was starting to take careful consideration on how she looked! If she was being perfectly honest, she really didn't care what the Commission thought of her. It never mattered what she did, it always seemed to be wrong in their eyes. This was just one more thing to add to the list.

But she was supposed to meet with Globgor that afternoon! She didn't want him to see her like this! Lately, she had really wanted to look her best whenever they had their meetings, which was odd because they were anything but formal. The Size-Shifter was her best, or really rather her only, friend. There was no one else she could be more herself with.

But that didn't matter at the moment. She couldn't bear having him see her so gross and sick-looking! He would be repulsed! She would be humiliated! What if he decided he didn't want to hang out with her? Maybe not ever again?! No, he'd rather spend time with other monsters….maybe some pretty girl monsters….

Her head snapped up when she heard the sound of familiar, custom-designed boots running up to her room. In another instant, her mother and Mina were shoved aside by her uncle, who looked at her with intense love and alarm. "Clippy!"

"Uncle JJ!"

Jushtin ran up and cupped his precious neice's face, studying it closely. "Oh my sweet girl, what has adolescence done to you?!" He turned to his fuming sister. "Send the others away, Sis! This is a family emergency!"

"Jushtin! You can't just-"

"DO IT! Do you want to lose this child?!"

Solaria gave him a bewildered look, obviously not used to him barking orders like this. She looked like she wanted to argue, but finally opted to do what her brother said. With a wave of her hand, she ordered her guards and Mina away, the latter more reluctant to leave than the others. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?"

"Shut your filthy mouth!" he cried, startling the other. He reached into his sequence jacket and pulled out a compact. He then fervently began applying it to the young girl's face. "My baby is having a fashion crises! What could possibly be more important than that?"

Solaria rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know….the fate of Mewni?"

"Just ignore her," Jushtin whispered to the princess.

"How did you know I needed you, Uncle JJ?" Eclipsa asked.

He placed a hand on his chest. "I felt it right here, Clippy. I'll always know when you need an emergency makeover. You can count on it."

"Give me a break."

Jushtin turned to his sister. "Why don't you love your daughter?"

"Ack-WHAT?"

"Uncle JJ, I don't want to go through Mewberty! At least not today!" Eclipsa whined. She could practically feel her body deflating. "What do I have to do to make it go away?"

Jushtin tsked and ran his fingers through her pine-green locks. "I'm sorry, Clippy. You're gonna have to let nature take its course." He laughed and looked over at his sister. "You should've seen your mama when she was around your age! We had to put the entire castle on lockdown! She was a ferocious beast, beating up every boy she came across!"

Eclipsa tilted her head, ignoring her mother's sputtering in indignation. "Mother was attacking boys? Why?"

Jushtin rolled his eyes. "Because she doesn't have a tender bone in her body, I swear!" He gave a satisfied smirk as she closed his compact. "Alright then! Good as new! Now all we need to do is keep you away from boys for the next few hours, and this should be the smoothest Mewberty transition in Mewni history!"

Eclipsa rushed over to her mirror, admiring her uncle's handiwork. You couldn't even tell she was breaking out underneath the carefully applied makeup. She sighed in relief while pinning her hair in a way that framed her face.

"There, crises averted!" Solaria threw up her hands in the air as she ushered for her daughter to leave the room. "Now will you please keep a hold of hormones until _after_ the meeting? A future queen must never lose her composure when facing her people!"

Eclipsa sighed and nodded to her mother. She was about to follow her when her uncle placed a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her back so he could get a good look at her dress.

"…Clippy, did you not have time to accessorize?"

"OUT!" Solaria bellowed as she moved behind her daughter and forcibly pushed her out of the room.

"-use the braid as an actual fishhook! Would she still be so high and mighty then? I'll bet-" Rhombulus gasped and sat back in his head. "Oh shoot, she's back. We'll finish this later."

The three Butterflys entered the room and took their seats. Eclipsa made sure to sit straight, wanting to give a honest attempt at impressing the High Commission. She certainly felt a lot better than she did before. She would have to ask her uncle for another touch-up before she headed out.

"Sooo….you guys are late." Hekapoo's voice was highly unamused as she studied each royally.

"We had an emergency," Jushtin informed her.

"Is it something we should know about?" Omnitraxus said from his crystal ball.

"No!" Eclipsa pipped in before anyone else could.

Her mother sighed. "Since this meeting is starting later than any of us would have liked, wouldn't it be best to get started effect of immediately?"

"Baaaaaaaah." Lekmet pulled out a giant map and laid it across the table. There were circles etched around certain areas with the names of different breeds of monsters written around them. "Baaaaah."

"Lekmet says that the monsters have been colonizing all over Mewni. They're forming new colonies based on breed and making sure to spread their communities as far as possible."

"How is this any news to us?" Jushtin asked. "Of course those of the same breed tend to stick together."

"Yes, but the thing is all the colonies are communicating with each other," Omni said, his voice low. "We suspect that the strongholds are forming alliances with each other, strengthening their numbers."

Solaria pointed at the Xs etched on the map. "How could that be possible? Look at the distance between them! There's no way they could send each other messages without us catching them! They'd need some kind of-"

"Tea?"

The queen frowned and looked at the young servant boy who was offering her a cup. "Uh, no. I'm fine. Thank you."

While the queen returned to speaking with High Commission, Jushtin's attention became focused on the boy pushing the tea trey around and offering beverages to everyone in the room. He felt himself sweat nervously once he finally landed on Eclipsa. Crud, he needed to do something! His super cool niece was going to flip out once that boy got within breathing distance of her! Total style meltdown!

"Would you like some tea, Princess?" the young servant squeaked.

Eclipsa looked at the steaming cup. She looked at the boy. Finally, she smiled and took the cup with a grateful nod. "Yes, thank you!"

Jushtin released the air he didn't know he had been holding. Aw, he should've known Clippy had this covered! She was such a level-headed kid. He should've known she wouldn't lose her mind like her mom did. He leaned forward a bit in his seat and gave his niece a proud thumbs-up, which was happily returned.

"Jushtin!"

The former king straightened up at the sight of Hekapoo giving him a condescending look. "Jushtin, are you paying attention?"

"Of course I am!" he said with indignation.

"What did I just say?"

"…." He looked nervously around the room. "Um…you said…"

She sighed. "Jushtin, meet me after the meeting."

"Aw..."

"It seems like the monsters are finally forming something akin to civilization, but it's not under the hopes of serving the kingdom!" Reynaldo pointed at one of the monster pictures in the top right corner. "The Frog Men tend to stick around aquatic areas, but we've noticed a surprising birth rate springing up in the stronghold in the Spiderbite Forest."

_Pop!_

Jushtin was the only one who took notice of the sudden noise. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked over at his niece.

"The Slime Men are usually pushovers, but you shouldn't let your guard down." Reynaldo pointed to a picture of said monster. "They can be pretty sneaky with their cute faces and charming smiles, but trust me, slime can be pretty hard to land a hit on!"

_Pop! Pop!_

Jushtin frantically nudged his sister and gestured towards her daughter with his head. Both Butterflys flinched as they saw spades begin to rapidly appear over the girl's makeup covered face. Her eyes matched her family's. It was apparent that she knew exactly what was going on.

"And the Septarians? They're the biggest threat of all. Just look at those slender scales, gleaming fangs, and mysterious eyes-"

"They're our enemies Reynaldo, not Mewni's top bachelors," Omni interrupted, giving him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I know that! What's your point? I was just nonchalantly pointing out the-"

_Popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop!_

The sound went off like firecrackers. Eclipsa suddenly had the entire room's attention as her face exploded with an array of spades. The princess looked mortified as she pulled her pine-green locks over her face.

"Uh, is she okay?" Omni asked.

"Wait, is she going through that mewberty thing?" Hekapoo accused.

Rhombulus grimaced. "Ew, gross!"

It was all too much. With a distressed cry, Eclipsa leaped out of her seat and bolted out of the room.

"Eclipsa, stop!" her mother cried.

But she was already gone.

Globgor gave a high-pitched roar as his head bounced off a boulder resting nearby. Stars danced around his vision, but he didn't allow any time to rest. His vision cleared just in time to see a boot coming to stomp on his face. He rolled out of the way and pointed his speak at the Mewman soldier.

"You're going to pay for crossing over onto monster territory!" Globgor hissed, pointing his spear at the enemy.

The soldier didn't even bother answering him, instead opting to swing his sword at the other, barely missing his face. Globgor jumped back on his hands before using his tail to smack the other in the face. This caused the man to growl, grab his tail, and fling him on to the ground.

The air left his lungs in a single _whoosh_. He made a reach for his spear again, only to have it kicked out of the way by his attacker. He grunted as he felt the Mewman place a booted food against his chest, pinning him down in the process.

"I'll have your tail for a trophy, monstser!" he sneered, pointing his sword at the child's face.

"Globgor!"

The boy barely made out the sight of Tigre charging to his rescue, only to be tackled by another soldier. The other boy struggled, his eyes locked with Globgor's. The Size-Shifter would feel touched by the other's desperation if the situation wasn't taking all of his attention.

"So are monsters seriously sending kids to do their dirty work now?" A redhead soldier with a gold tooth said. He looked at the captured children with amusement. This was obviously not even a victory for him. It was just a matter of disciplining a group of rowdy kids.

This infuriated Globgor.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager! I'm on my way to becoming a man!" Globgor hissed, clawing at his captor's armored leg. "Don't you dare look down at me, Mewmans!"

"Globgor, please! Don't make them mad! We're in enough trouble already!" a Septarian child who had accompanied them said.

Redhead smirked. "Well, look at that. I thought you lizard-people were supposed to be the most bloodthirsty of monsters. Yet you're the first to submit? How sad."

The Septarian frowned. "I didn't say we submit…." His voice was quiet and quickly trailed off.

Globgor struggled to look at his comrades. He, Tigre, the Septarian, and Todd the Frog Boy were all being held down these Mewmans soldiers. They had all gone out to hunt and had run into them by mistake. Of course they had opted to fight, but they had been outnumbered by one. Not to mention they were all still very young while the Mewmans were full-grown adults.

Redhead grabbed Globgor's spear and twirled it around. "You shouldn't play with sticks, kid. You'll poke one of your creepy eyes out." Before the monster could retort, the man stood back and studied each child carefully. "Okay so, let me educate you kids on how this works. Whenever we capture one of your kind, we-"

"NO!" Globgor barked, fury burrowed deeply on his face.

Redhead clicked his tongue. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"We know darn well how this works. You give your captives two options. They can either live the rest of their lives as slaves to the Mewman kingdom, or you'll slay them where they stand."

"We won't surrender." Tigre gave a reassuring look to Globgor, letting him know they were on the same page. "We'd rather die right here then shame our race by groveling to you!"

Redhead raised an eyebrow at the boys. He took his sword and pointed to each of the boys. "Okay so, dead, dead-" He pointed at the Septarian. "What about you?"

The boy went quiet. He looked over at Globgor and Tigre. Both boys looks at him with fierce glares, though not directed at him. They were keeping their faces strong, not wanting the Mewmans to see any traces of fear. This seemed to give the Septarian a little courage as he looked up at the leading Mewman with fierce, light-brown eyes. "I won't."

"Dead." He pointed his sword at Todd. "And you, froggie? What's it going to be?"

Before he could respond, the captain was caught off guard by the Septarian flinging dirt in his face with his tail. The soldier holding Globgor loosened his foot, as if debating whether or not to rush over to help his leader.

That was the opening Globgor needed.

He rocked back and kicked his captor's foot off his chest. Once he was free, he shrank down and launched himself at the Mewman's face, clinging on for dear life.

Tigre followed his example by reaching forward and sinking his fangs into his captor's wrist. With his earned freedom, he charged at the Mewman with his claws bared. He cut at his face, sending him staggering back, then charged to the one Globgor held and cut him down as well.

"Pull yourselves together, you idiots!" Redhead cried out, charging at the boy's with his sword held high. "They're just children!"

Globgor returned to his average size and ran in between the legs of the Redhead. He grabbed his spear and sent the Septarian's weakened captor flying. The Mewman holding Todd released him exchange for a duel with the four-eyed monster. Sword clashed against spear, anger and pride bearing into the other. All the while Globgor couldn't help but think if he could just increase his size, he would be able to overpower the other Mewman with ease. He wouldn't be looking down at him like he was. He couldn't stand being looked down upon especially by Mewmans!

"Globgor, come on! We need to go!" Tigre called from the edge of the border.

_Snap!_

Globgor's speak snapped in half.

The Mewman raised his sword to slice him in half. He dodged by rolling out of the way. He climbed over the man and leaped towards the direction of his friends. He skidded to a stop once he noticed that Todd was the only one who hadn't reached the border that lead into monster territory.

"Todd, come on!" Globgor was about to charge for the still kneeling Frog Boy, only to be held back by Tigre. "They won't dare follow us into monster territory! They'll have every monster in the forest after them! Let's go!"

Todd was silent as the guards instantly surrounded the boy. Globgor was right. There was a very strict yet fragile agreement that Spiderbite forest was divided into two halves-the monster side and the Mewman side. Any members of either race caught trespassing was liable for death or capture. Should the guards follow the children now, they would be quickly outnumbered.

Globgor strained against his friend's hold. "Tigre, let me go! I have to save him!"

"G, don't you get it?" he gave the other a little shake in his arms. "He doesn't _want_ to be saved!"

Globgor froze. He looked at the look of resignation on the captured monster's face. There wasn't a trace of a fighting spirit to be had. He looked ashamed. Defeated. No….no way. There was no way.

"_Todd_!" he called out again, struggling with all his might to return to the Mewman side of the forest. He couldn't break Tigre's grip though, or that of the Septarian that just joined in holding him back. "Todd, don't do this! Come on! Run! Or fight back! Do something!"

"I….I can't." Todd slowly held his hands up as Redhead slapped a pair of cuffs on him. "I'm….I'm sorry, Globgor. I'm…I'm too scared."

"_Don't be scared! Just come on!"_

"G, let's go!" Tigre began to pull his friend away, doing his best to advert his own eyes as Todd quietly walked away with the soldiers.

"_Todd!"_ Tears of anger and grief stung Globgor's eyes. "You're a coward! A traitor! You're bringing shame to all of monsterkind!"

Realizing there was nothing else that could be done, Globgor finally turned around and went with the others, knowing he would never see his companion again.

Globgor mindlessly toyed with the ponytail that hung at his neck. His heart was filled with disappointment, disgust, and betrayal. He had heard of the monsters who had brought dishonor to their people by choosing to save their own skins by serving the enemy, but never would he have thought that there would be such a person in his own village. Not someone he considered a friend. Todd's hatred for Mewmans had always been apparent. How could he ever think to submit to them?

"You doing okay?" He didn't look up as he was joined by Tigre. He didn't like to show anyone any weakness, not even him. He wasn't a little child that needed to be coddled. He was on his way to becoming a man. Geez….why couldn't he grow? When was he going to be able to increase his size? What was taking so long? Was there something wrong with him?

"Hey, G! You still with me?"

Globgor finally looked up at his friend and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just….can't help feeling like we lost that battle. I feel a little ashamed to go back home like this."

Tigre hummed and tilted his head to the side. "Well, I mean, do we have to tell the grown-ups what happened?"

"Of course we do!" How could his friend even suggest they do otherwise? "We have a duty to them! They need to know there were Mewmans on our land!" He sighed. "Plus I think they'll notice that Todd is gone now."

Tigre shook his head. "Oh yeah, I didn't even think about that…"

Globgor paused to look back at the dark-haired Septarian walking quietly behind them. He didn't know the kid very well, but he had asked to accompany them on their hunting trip. He was a shy little guy, but he had showed more courage today than other members of the party. A half-smile appeared on his face as he slowed down enough for the guy to catch up.

"Well, things probably would have turned out a lot worse if we didn't have this guy to help us out." He patted the monster on the shoulder in emphasis.

The Septarian looked startled. He had obviously been lost in thought. He pointed a finger at himself, looking at the older monster with wide eyes. "Wha-who me? Oh, no. No, no. I didn't do anything really."

"Hey, don't be so modest. That was quick thinking there with the sand! I don't think I would've broken free if you hadn't done that!"

"No, no really! It was just a cheap trick!"

"A cheap trick that saved our butts!" Tigre said with a smile.

Globgor titled his head, amused by the humbleness displayed by the lizard monster. "Hey, I don't think I ever got your name. What is it?"

The Septarian gripped his right arm and looked off to the side. "Um, m-my name is Toffee."

Globgor smiled and gave a light punch to the other's shoulder. "Well Toffee, I'm glad you decided to come along with us-"

"-Why?" Toffee cut in before the other could continue what he was saying. "I'm not strong and agile like you are. Or my dad."

"'Dad'?"

"The head of the guard? The guy who's been training you and the other recruits?"

"Wait, hold up!" Tigre cut in, looking at the Septarian with wide eyes. "Captain Seth is your dad?! I didn't even know he had any kids!"

Toffee gave a nervous laugh. "Uh…yeah. He doesn't like to talk about me much….I'm usually in my room. Studying. I enjoy reading. I'm good at that."

Globgor paused before shrugging. "Okay, so you don't have all the moves down, but it seems what you lack in strength you make up for in brains!"

"Yeah, well try telling that to my dad. You really think he appreciates having a son who 'knows a bunch of things'?

Tigre and Globgor both groaned. Seth was a strict, merciless leader. He prized strength above everything else, and the minute he saw a trace of a weakness in someone, he would make them suffer for it. No doubt he had little to no appreciation for his son's booksmarts.

Globgor placed a hand on Toffee's shoulder. "Well, hey! If you want, you and I could practice together in private. Maybe a little extra training with a more patient teacher is all you need to get the hang of things!"

A smile appeared on Toffee's face. "Really? You'd do that for me? I mean, I really don't want to get in your way-"

"No, not at all! Any way I can make our forces stronger, I'm happy to do it! Besides, I see a lot of potential in you. With a little more time and dedication, I can definitely see you becoming a fearsome foe of Mewni!" Just as he was finishing his declaration, Globgor's eyes happened to look up the sun. He felt his stomach drop once he realized what time it was.

"Okay we'll talk about this later guys gotta go!" Globgor rushed as he started to head east.

"What? You can't just leave us to tell the grown-ups by ourselves!" Tigre called after him.

He got an apologetic look sent his way. "I know, I'm sorry! But I need to get started on my size shifting training!"

"Is…that where you go every week?" Toffee spoke up, scrunching his brow in confusion. "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly do you need training in that for? You just have to shrink and return to normal size."

Globgor gave a deadpan look. He held out his hand and made it shrink to the size of a baby's. "I change the size of my body parts too. This takes a special kind of workout. It's a Size-Shifter thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Can't you do it tomorrow? You know, considering the circumstances?" Tigre asked.

Globgor spun around continued to jog down his path. "Can't do! If I put it off, I won't get to it! Gotta go! Save some dinner for me! Bye!"

"Wait, G!" his friend cried.

But he was already gone.

Despite the horrible events that had transpired before this meeting, Globgor couldn't help but hum to himself as he made his way to the secret bay hidden on the edge of the woods. He knew the place by heart at this point. Good thing it wasn't a popular spot. The sun was beginning to set, which meant it was time to meet up with his secret friend.

Okay, okay, so maybe he had a teeny, itsy-bitsty, wittle bit of a soft spot for her. As in, he liked her a lot more than he should have. How could anyone blame him thought? They'd been friends for five years now, and they'd always met once a week. He still thought that Mewmans were the scum of the mewni, but Eclipsa was that one rare gem that managed to remain uncorrupted by her toxic race. She'd even gone as far as to sneak food, clothes, and other resources out of the castle for Globgor to deliver to his people!

Oh, how he looked forward to the day when she became queen! If she kept this tolerant attitude towards monsters, then maybe things would finally start looking up for them! And then they wouldn't have to hide their friendship anymore!

….Heh! Not that that was particularly important! She just…really had a weird effect on him. She made him feel….lighter. Happy. Wasn't it natural that he'd enjoy feeling that way and the person who made him feel as such? It was only logical, really.

It was really no surprise that his mood drastically improved the closer he got to his destination….the surprise came from what he saw when he finally saw the girl in question. She was sitting by a tree, a paper bag covering her head and long, yellow globes that really didn't go with the rest of her outfit. What in the world…?

"Eclipsa…?" Globgor's voice was cautious. He was used to the girl's weird hijinks by this point, always surprising him with the things she said and did. Still, this was the first time he saw her do something so….nonsensical. Plus, her hunched form made it seem like she was trying to hide herself. For as long as he'd known her, the princess had always been unapologetic for her strange nature. Why did seem so timid? "Are you…okay?"

The girl gave a small gasp and looked in the direction of her friend's voice. "Oh, Globgor! Hey there! I'm so glad you're here! I've been waiting here for awhile. I guess I just couldn't wait to see you…"

"Uh huh…" Globgor looked the girl up and down before taking a seat next to her. "Yeah, it's good to see you too. Um…what are you wearing?"

Eclipsa ran her gloved hands over her clothes. "A midnight blue dress."

"I mean on your head."

"Oh, it's a bag."

"…"

"…"

"Eclipsa."

She groaned and held her gloved hands up to her covered face. "I'm…..I'm going through Mewburty."

"…..Going through what now?"

"You've never heard of it?" When the boy confirmed this, she scratched the side of her bagged head, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Well….it's like…." Oh, this was humiliating. Was it even appropriate to discuss Mewberty with a boy? Did she care? "It's something we Butterflys go through during our early teen years. It's like….what you're expecting with your growth thing!"

Globgor's eyes widened at this. "Wait, really? Are you saying that your inner power is starting to wake within you?"

"I…..I think so…"

"That still doesn't explain your makeshift armor you're donning." Globgor put a hand on the bag, only to have the girl shoot away from him with a squeal.

"No, don't! I'm hideous!" She scrunched up again while pulling the bag tighter over her head.

Globgor frowned. "Eclipsa, are you seriously going to spend all our time together with your face covered? This is ridiculous. Just take the bag off." He sighed when she shook her head in response. "Come on, I'm not going to hold a conversation with a paper bag! Quit being silly!"

….

A whimpering noise came from Eclipsa as she slowly removed the bag, her gloves being discarded shortly after. Every inch of her was covered in spades, making it look like she had a bad case of the chicken pox. She looked at the other with the most pitiful of expressions, clearly feeling very embarrassed by her predicament.

Globgor gave her a studious look. His eyes took in every exposed mark. "Hm….so this is Mewberty?"

Eclipsa nodded.

"Is it permanent?"

"No…"

"Then I'm not sure why you're making such a big deal out of this." Globgor shrugged and scooted closer to the girl. "It's just the two of us here, and I couldn't care less about what you look like."

Eclipsa felt her face heat up at this. "You mean…you think I'm pretty no matter what I condition my skin is in?"

"….What?"

"Nothing!" The girl covered her cheeks in embarrassment and ducked away. She shook her head, groaning in disgust. Why was she suddenly She would've started slapping herself if she didn't know it would make her look like a bigger dope. Why was she suddenly acting so weird? And not in a charming way? It was just Globgor! Why did she feel like she was going to pass out?!

"A-Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't bring any food or stuff for you to take back to the village. I had my first meeting with the High Commission and then like out of nowhere, I started breaking out like crazy! I don't know…I just wanted to come see you right away. I knew you'd throw a fit if I went to your village though, so I came here to wait for you instead. Ugh, of all days why did it have to be…"

Unbeknownst to Eclipsa, Globgor was barely paying attention to her words. Instead he was focused on the deep red spades that littered the girl's ivory skin. Before he knew what he was doing, he took a fingernail and began scratching at one of the marks. It came off like a sticker. He silently gasped. Crud! Was he allowed to do that?! He quickly put it back on her arm. It fell right off. He grabbed it, licked one end, and stuck it again.

"-get what I'm saying?"

"Huh, wha-huh?" Globgor raised his hands in the air, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Eclipsa frowned. "Globgor, have you been listening to me?"

"Oh yeah, sure, why not?" He pulled his knees up to his chest. He gave the girl a tender look, one he reserved only for her. "Look Eclipsa, if you're not feeling well-"

"You're not about to tell me to go home, are you? We only get to see each other once a week! If we skip today, I'll just die!"

Globgor groaned and rolled all of his eyes. He cupped the girl's face and leered at her. "Have you ever considered you're a little on the melodramatic side?"

Eclipsa stares at him blankly.

"…Eclipsa?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Eclipsa? Princess? Hello? Wha-"

"Touch me again, Globgor." She reached forward, now being the one to cup the other's cheeks. She began to breath heavily as she leaned forward and rubbed her face against his.

Suffice to say, alarms were beginning to go off in the monster's head. "Uh….Eclipsa? What are you doing? This stuff isn't contagious, is it?"

"Globgor….so soft…never knew you were so soft…"

Globgor found himself in a bit of a wrestling match as he struggled to keep the Mewman girl off of him. "Eclipsa! Seriously, this is really weird! And I mean, more weird than usual! I need a little personal space here!"

"I AM your personal space!" Eclipsa suddenly lunged at the boy, knocking him on his back. She made cooing sounds as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent, getting light-hearted from the warmth spreading throughout her body.

Globgor sputtered in indignation, struggling to resist her forceful cuddles. "Eclipsa, what are you doing?! Knock it off! Get off me! I'm serious!" Taking his tail, he forced it between the two of them and threw her to the side. He sat up, getting ready to give her a piece of his mind, when-

BAM!

A pair of white wings burst out of back. She made a high-pitched wailing noise. Before her friend could move, she took to the skies, zooming off into the horizon.

…

….What the heck just happened?!

His friend evolved into some sort of moth creature right in front of his eyes! How come she never told him she could do that?! Was this part of the whole Mewberty thing? Man, Mewmans even got power boosts during their "changing" years! No wonder monsters could never catch up with them!

…..Speaking of catching up, it'd be in his interest to do so because ten Princess was currently heading straight for his village!

Globgor bolted back in the direction of his home, waving his arms around wildly. "ECLIPSA! WAAAAAIIT!"

Sweet corn, how many times was he going to have to chase after this girl?! He needed to get a leash for her or something!

111

Oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud oh crud

He knew he didn't stand a good chance of beating Eclipsa there, but he didn't expect her to cause this amount of chaos before he arrived!

There were webs everywhere, coating each and every cottage. Many of the boys of the village were trapped within, rightfully panicking. Soldiers were grabbing their weapons, yelling over the panicking villagers. No doubt they had seen Eclipsa and were preparing to fight her.

He simply couldn't let that happen.

His eyes searched frantically as he pushed his way through the stick and fear surrounding him. He needed to find her! What if someone recognized her? She'd be killed on sight! Or captured! No!

He eyes locked on to Tigre, who was standing next to Puma and Toffee. "Guys! Hey!"

Tigre looked up and waved him over. "G! You finally made-"

"Who did all this?!" He grabbed the other by the shoulders, his bottom eyes baring into the other's. "Where is it?!"

All three pointed to a milky white butterfly form currently slinging a batch of monsters into a sticky web. Globgor could feel his stomach drop to his feet. What in the name of mewni was she doing?! Had she completely lost her mind?! What was she planning on doing with those boys anyway?

"Don't worry, my father is getting a weapon. He'll be here soon," Toffee informed.

"No! No, we can't fight it!" Globgor moved in front of his friends and held his arms out, blocking the way to Eclipsa.

Tigre's brow scrunched up at this. "What? Since when do you back down from a fight?"

"We….we don't need to hurt it! Clearly it's just a monster who's very confused-"

"What kind of monster?" Toffee interjected. "I've studied up on all kinds of monsters, and I've never seen-"

"It's probably just a rare type! One that's not in your books!" Globgor was a flailing mess. He cared a lot about these guys, but he didn't know what would happen if his secret was blown up right then and there. Because there was no way he could let anyone hurt her. He just couldn't! Did that mean he was ready to be painted a traitor in exchange for her safety? Wait, no! He wasn't a traitor….was he? Their friendship was harmless! If anything, he was gaining strong intel on Mewmans by hanging out with her!

"Hogwash!"

Globgor was yanked out of his stupor. "W-What?! What is?!"

The group stepped aside as a green muscular Septarian approached them. He pointed at the flying creature with a clawed finger. "Are you kids blind? That thing isn't of our kind! It's in the shape of a butterfly!"

The group looked alarmed, particularly one Size-Shifter. "P-Personally I think it looks more like a moth-"

"Obviously this creature is some kind of spell from the royal family! Some kind of unstable version of their cursed Butterfly forms!"

….A spell? Okay, he could work with that. "Y-Yeah! I guess you're right, Captain Seth! Those blasted Butterflys!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The group looked to see yet another monster succumb to the capture of the "spell"brought on by the Butterflys. He was wrapped up in a cacoon and sprayed with an array of spades.

Toffee sucked in air through his teeth. "I sure hope she doesn't plan on feasting on them later, like a spider."

"I think she's pretty!" Puma pipped in.

Seth held up his flail and gave it a sharp turn. "I'll take care of this beast. You kids just stay back."

"Um…." Toffee cleared his throat and softly approached the elder. "Dad, if you need some help-"

"I'll get your sister." Seth's expression made it clear he wasn't willing to discuss the issue. "I'm pretty sure you won't be able to read the enemy to death, son."

Toffee immediately retreated back to his original position. "U-Um….right."

Seth placed his fingers to his lips and gave a high-pitched whistle. "Tish! Let's go!"

A female Septarian suddenly burst out of a house's window and leaped for the fluttering invader, brandishing a sharp ax. "YAYAYAYA! FOR MONSTERS EVERYWHEEEERE!"

"No wait! Please!" Globgor cried, standing in front of Seth and spreading his arms out.

Utter contempt appeared on Seth's face. "You dare stand in the way of the captain of the guard? Just who do you think you are?" he sneered.

Globgor looked frantically from side to side, trying to find an answer. "U-Um, well-"

He gave a harsh ooof as Seth shoved him aside with his tail. With that distraction put out of the way, he charged to join his daughter in the fight.

Tish shouted with fury as she swung her ax at the butterfly creature, cutting several webs and spades along the way. Even with her traps discarded though, the butterfly thing barely gave her a glance. Even when the Septarian managed to nick off one of her hairs, the most the thing did was blink.

"Taste my wrath, createn!" Seth swung his own weapon at the creature, who zipped away at the nick of time. She didn't look concerned, just confused.

Before the Septarian could strike again, Eclipsa shot him some of her webs, stopping his attack. Tish meanwhile took a swing for the girl's head. The girl's face remained blank as she grabbed a hold of the ax blade and clung to it with all her strength.

"What the-? Ew, ew, ew! Get off! Literally get off!" Tish wailed.

Down below, Globgor was fighting off a panic attack. Seth was the strongest monster in the village, and his daughter was no easy foe either! If he didn't do something soon, Eclipsa was going to be clobbered!

"Guys, we have to do something!" He looked to his friends in desperation.

Tigre looked up at the commotion going up on the rooftops. "Why? I'm pretty sure those two have got it."

"Yeah, but…" What was he supposed to say? He couldn't very well tell them the mysterious 'spell' was actually the princess of Mewni and a very dear friend of his. He had no idea what this craziness was all about, so he knew he'd have no way to explain her actions, even if his friends somehow decided to be cool with his forbidden friendship. "Um….what if, uh….what if it's secretly really strong? What if it's getting ready to blow the Septarians out of the sky! We have to make it leave the village before then!"

"Are you suggesting we reason with a magical spell?" Toffee asked, his face more concerned than aghast. "Sorry to say, no matter how sentient a spell may look, it'll always obey the one who cast it. It has no free will of its own. The only chance we have is to destroy it."

Puma reached inside the basket she always seemed to be carrying and pulled out a container full of fresh meat. "Maybe we should offer it some food. Do spells get hungry?"

"You want to feed a Mewman spell Mewman flesh?" Tigre asked in mild disgust.

"No!" Globgor cried, snatching away the container. He doubted the meat would get Eclipsa's attention, but oh wow, the thought of her eating some of it made him sick to his stomach. He made a mental note to himself to NEVER let the girl eat anything that came from his village. Particularly the meat. She'd need to stick to her….

An idea suddenly struck him. He handed Puma back the container and headed for his own makeshift living quarters. "I'll be right back! Don't go near that thing, guys!"

The three monsters exchanged confused looks.

"Why can't you just hold still?!"

Tish put up a good effort, swinging her ax back and forth, diagonal, and everything in between. Every swing was met with a blank stare and a dodge, which only fueled the other's anger.

However, while the girl's attention was seized, Seth managed to come up behind her and clutch his muscular arms around her in tight grip. He then bodyslammed her, pinning her down under his weight. "Tish, now!"

His daughter nodded eagerly, holding up her ax with bloodthirsty delight. She raised the weapon, getting ready to decapitate the fluttering brat when-

"Hey! Over here!"

The three of them looked down to see Globgor below them, fervently waving some sort of chocolate bar in their direction. He motioned with one hand for his target to come after him. "Come here! You want this? Come and get it!"

As if the monster had somehow tossed the girl his strength, the pale butterfly broke free of Seth's gasp and charged after him. The man looked at Globgor incredousely. "What the heck do you think you're doing boy?!"

"I'm going to lure it away the village! You free the captives!" he called before heading out with his trusty chocolate held high.

"Exscuse me?!" Seth bellowed after him retreating form.

Tish sighed and shook her head. "Candy….why didn't we think of that?"

"Okay, okay, follow me. Follow me. Keep your eyes on the prize…"

Globgor breathed a sigh of relief once he felt like they had retreated far enough from his village. He glared at the girl, his fangs grinding against each other. "Okay, you owe me a huge explanation, Eclipsa! What were you thinking? I mean, have you actually lost your mind?"

He rolled his eyes at the girl's still eager expression staring at him. "You don't deserve this, y'know? I swear, you drive me crazy sometimes!" He dejectedly threw the snookers bar at the girl.

Eclipsa didn't even look at it. Instead she fluttered closer and closer to the boy, batting the weird millions of eyelashes she had suddenly gained with this transformation.

Globgor's eyes widened as a sneaking suspicion started to creep into his mind. He flashed back to the boys of his village strung up against their will. He gulped and began to sweat.

"….Whelp!" He clapped his hands together. "Today was fun, but I really should hear back to my village and check up on everyone because you kind of caused a ruckus and-"

"_Boooooooy…"_

The first word she had said since her transformation.

"Ok, bye!" He spun around and began charging in a different direction. Despite his words from before, he couldn't allow himself to go home. Not yet. If she followed him, he'd be right back to square one. He just needed to outrun her until she got tired. Surely she'd get tired of flying before he got tired of running, right?

"_Boooooooooy…."_

Oh geez oh geez oh geez oh geez!

She was actually chasing him!

Eclipsa, snap out of it already!

Taking a deep breath, the boy shrank down to his minuscule size and took to the trees. He began hopping across the branches, hoping escaping in this size would stop the girl from following his trail.

This went on for awhile before he finally ran out of energy. He panted as he flopped down on the high branch he had been standing on. He immediately had to cease his breathing when he heard what sounded like fluttering wings. He covered his mouth and looked around frantically for his predator. He gave a soft sigh of relief once he saw it was just a bird.

This was getting ridiculous. Never in all his wildest dreams did he think he'd be running scared from Eclipsa of all people. She was completely harmless! A little too bold for her own good, but harmless! He had no idea she could be so terrifying! It was making him see her in a completely different light.

….But what kind?

Globgor was still pondering this when he finally decided it was safe to leave his hiding spot. He climbed down the tree and returned to his normal size. If he was being completely honest with himself, there was something….exhilarating about being hunted down like prey. Well, he knew he wouldn't have felt that way if it was a Mewman soldier chasing him, but with her it was….appealing? No, er, entertaining? No, that wasn't it either…

Before he could continue his thoughts, he found his world flung upside down as a makeshift trap tightened around his ankle and sung him upside. He gave a distressed cry once he saw the trap was made out of sticky web material. How did-?

"_Booooooy."_

He squeaked and turned his body to see the upside down form a white butterfly. Her expression hadn't changed since he last saw her. She didn't even look a little tired.

"Okay Eclipsa, this has gone on long enough! Let me go right now!" The boy crossed his arms in a show of his impatience.

The girl flew up the captured monster. Instead of releasing him, however, she took more of her webbing and glued his folded arms to his chest.

Well, in hindsight he supposed be should have seen that coming.

He grimaced in fear as the girl approached him from the front. What was she going to do to him? He never saw what she had intended for her captives in his village. She was going towards his face….was she about to suck his brain out or something? Was this really how it was going to end for him? He was going to be taken out by Eclipsa of all people? The one person he cared most about? He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch the girl's face any longer. He needed to-

A small, wet pressure was placed on his cheek. Then another on his other cheek. On his forehead.

His eyes sprang open as the actions became more frantic. Wait…..was Eclipsa…._kissing _him? She was! She was fervently peppering kisses all along his face! But….but why? Was this what she had in store for the other poor monsters back at his village?

"E-Eclipsa, stop!" He moved his face and forth, desperately trying to make sure she didn't come in contact with his mouth. "Have I done or said anything to make you think this is okay?! Get ahold of yourself!"

His cries fell on deaf ears. He wiggled like a fly caught in a web, trying to ward off the unwanted acts of affection. Unwanted. Unwanted. Unwanted? Un….wanted? Wait, what was going on? Why was he feeling all fuzzy? It….it was because he was upside down, right? Yeah, all the blood was rushing to his head! Right?

Why wasn't he protesting any more? Fight man, fight! You know, on second thought, maybe he should just accept his fate. After all, that chase had really gotten his heart pumping, so he was really tired but still full of adrenaline, and well, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing ever if he let her kiss his mouth after all he was a teenager now and he had to get his first kiss at some point and well, since she was already attacking him with her affection…

Globgor hadn't realized he had started puckering his lips until he heard a sharp gasp come from his captor. His eyes snapped open as the girl collapsed on the ground, suddenly shedding spades at an alarming rate. She groaned in what sounded like agony as she curled herself into a tight ball.

"E-Eclipsa? Eclipsa! Are you okay?"

A pause. The girl's white wings suddenly shot back into her body, as if they were window blines that had suddenly been released. Another groan could be heard as she slowly stood up, revealing that her milky exterior had disappeared. She was back to have curly, pine-colored locks with only two spades to cover her cheeks. She stretched her arms and blinked wearily. She looked as though she had just woken up from a nap.

"Eclipsa! You're back to normal!"

The girl looked confused before it fully dawned on her that her friend was currently in front of her, hanging upside down by some sort of sticky trap. She ran up to him and pulled on the webbing, her eyes wide with alarm. "G-Globgor?! How did you get like this?!"

Well, after that little adventure, Globgor wasn't surprised to discover he had a lot to think about on his way back home. He had explained to Eclipsa everything that happened, putting empathies on how terrified his people had been of her. She apologized in her Eclipsa way-by sounding as if she had just accidentally bumped into someone, rather than traumatizing all he held dear. It appeared like the girl was too relieved to be back to normal to feel too much remorse. She had to go home shortly after that to let her family know that she hadn't run off to another dimension or something.

Now Globgor was by himself as he made his way back to his village, thinking over the events that had just transpired. He kicked aside every rock that crossed his path. Every now and then he hands would move up to his face, tracing the areas that his friend had attacked him with her sweet kisses.

Attraction. That's the name of the word he had been feeling. Having her chase him like that, capture him, and enforce her dominance….it had made his blood race. His heart was pounding. His body was sweating. At the time, he had felt actual attraction for the Mewman girl.

What the corn?

No. No, no, no. He could _not_ go down that path. Yes, of course he cared about her. She was his best friend. But…attraction? How could he be attracted to her? Her creamy soft skin, her shiny curls, her deep eyes, why was he thinking about her physical features in a complimentary fashion?!

AUGH! Ok. Ok, ok. Eclipsa was the exception to the whole 'all Mewmans are scum' rule. So, maybe she could be the only decent looking Mewman as well? Like, she was a really nice girl. A handful, sure, but good. Surely that had some sort of effect on her physical appeal. Yeah, ok. Her pleasant personality was affecting the way he saw her appearance.

Not that he was going to act on this feeling, of course. Nooo way. There would be no more kissing in the future. Nu uh. He could justify his friendship with her, but anymore more was just barbaric. Right? Right. Good talk, self.

Once Globgor entered the gates of his village, he was yanked out of his thoughts by the quite whispers surrounding him. He looked up to see the entire village looking at him with wide eyes. For a horrifying moment, he thought his secret had been found out. Perhaps his people had seen him being attacked with butterfly kisses. This was his fear before Tigre pulled himself to the front of the crowd and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

Globgor looked rapidly from side to side. "Um….well what?"

"What happened to the butterfly thing, G?"

Ooooh, right. He lead her right out of the village. He scratched the back of his head and grinned uneasily. "Um, yeah! Don't worry about it! I got rid of it!"

The crowd erupted in applause, much to the boy's surprise. They rushed over and began carrying him on their shoulders as a group somehow. They clapped and cheered and chanted his name.

"That's my best friend!" Tigre cried out, pointing proudly at the elevated monster boy. "My best friend saved the village!"

"Oh, he's a hero!" Puma called before pelting the boy with chocolate chips she had in her basket.

Globgor laughed nervously, not knowing how to take this sudden praise. Was this wrong? He did _technically_ get rid of the threat. Who cares if it wasn't by killing it? No one had to know about that. He wasn't lying. He just wasn't correcting anyone's assumptions. He could just enjoy this and eat the throw chips, right? He wasn't doing any harm. He was giving his people hope. He needed to stop overthinking everything.

Unbeknownst to the boy, the Septarian family of three were standing a few feet away, watching the celebration. The only one of them that seemed pleased by the sight was Toffee, who couldn't help but smile in admiration. "Wow. Globgor is really proving to be something. He's getting stronger by the day. It's only matter of time before he's stronger than-"

Toffee was immediately silenced by the glare sent his way by his father. His sister nudged her father in the elbow, grinning cheekily at him. "Relax, Dad. He's only this strong cause like, you've been training him so well, y'know?"

Seth sighed and gave Tish an appreciative pat on her head. He turned his back on the jubilee and motioned with his head. "Come on, Tish. We've got some training to do. And Toffee…" He shook his head with a groan. "Go read your books or whatever. Just don't embarrass me."

"…..Yeah. Of course." The boy muttered as his family left him on his own.

Eclipsa chewed at the end of her pen as she looked over the different pictures of monsters she had cut out from some books she found. She was going through each one, rating them from 1-10 out of physical appearances. She was surprised to see the she found the Septarians to be the most appealing, with those bird people being the least.

What a discovery she had made today! She was attracted to monsters! They were way more interesting to look at than boring old Mewmans! Who would've thought? She wondered if a Mewman had ever been attracted to monsters before? Surely _someone_ had to. Yeah, there had to be someone out there, they just didn't want to admit it. Well, Eclipsa wasn't afraid to admit it! Well, to herself anyway. Saying it out loud, ooh! That would be a complete disaster!

Hmm…she wondered what it would be like to date a monster? And how come she couldn't find anything on Size-Shifters?

_Knock! Knock!_

"_Eclipsa? It's Mother."_

Oh dear. Eclipsa hurriedly stuffed her photos underneath her mattress. She grabbed a brush and pretended to be transfixed on her hair. "Come in!"

Solaria entered the room, a pair of snooker bars in her right hand. "Hello, darling. I've come with a peace offering."

Eclipsa smiled softly. "Oh Mother…I'm sorry I ran away like I did. I just started freaking out and then I was so embarrassed…but I know I didn't make a good impression on the High Commission."

Solaria sat beside her daughter and handed her one of the candy bars. "Well, maybe that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't just brushed off your Mewburty the way I did. Forgive me for that. It's so easy for me to forget the trials of growing up. It wasn't that long ago when I was a child myself. Heck, when I went through Mewburty, I wanted to throttle every boy I came across. I sent many to the hospital. They had to lock me up, I tell ya."

"Did Uncle JJ ever go through it?"

Solaria snorted. "I think so. His transformation lasted for five minutes before he sneezed, then it was done. It was so weird." She frowned as she looked at her daughter. "So….did you have any strange obsessions during your transformation?"

Eclipsa shook her head. "Nope. I just flew around the woods for awhile until I finally calmed down."

"I wish you hadn't done that. A monster could've seen you, and then who knows what would've happened?" She sighed and opened her own candy bar. "Still…you shouldn't have had to gone through that on your own. I'm sorry, my darling."

Eclipsa smiled softly and rested her head on the other's shoulder. "It's alright, Mother. I know it can be hard balancing being a queen and a mom at the same time."

"You used to cry whenever I'd get too busy," Solaria said softly.

"I'd like to think I'm a little more mature now." Eclipsa moved her hair to reveal a pair of tiny white wings fluttering rapidly. "So, do you really think I'll be able to turn into a Butterfly when I get older?"

Solaria giggled. "Well, let's hope so! I think you'd make a beautiful Butterfly. I'm kind of sad I didn't get to see your Mewburty version of your Ultimate Form. I'll bet it was quite the sight!"

Suddenly, a certain purple-haired man shoved his way in between the girls. "I'll bet! Clippy, you should've saw _me _in my Mewburty form! I was just fabulous! Wingz for dayz I tell ya!"

Eclipsa laughed while Solaria gave him a bewildered look. "Jushtin, when did you get here?!"

"I'm tellin' ya, Clippy. I was the talk of the town for a long time!"

"It only lasted five minutes! A lot of people question whether or not it actually happened!"

"And where's my snookers? I like candy too, y'know? Why was I not included in this yummy for tummies meeting?"

"Will you just give me a moment with my daughter?!"

"Give me a moment with your candy first!"

"UGH!"

**Whew! This took a while to write! I'm so sorry for the delay, but at least the chapter is really long, right? Anyway, something that I noticed in my story so far is that I'm showing a lot of what happens to Globgor and Eclipsa as a result of their relationship, but I haven't taken the time to show what that relationship **_**is**_** exactly. I mean, I've said again and again that they're close friends, but I haven't shown them just **_**being friends**_**. Okay so, that's something to look forward to in the next chapter. There's not going to be any Globgor having to chase Eclipsa down, for a change. In fact, Globgor's village won't be in it. We're going to see what kind of hijinks these kids get into when they're just hanging out and spending time together. And what will that be like now that they realize that they have a newfound attraction towards one another? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**


End file.
